NO es posible
by Valsed
Summary: Una situacion inesperada ha llegado a la pension Asakura, Hao y Lyserg tendran que enfrentarlo, Secuela de Tunel de Oscuridad. Mpreg, Yaoi, Yuri. –Terminado–
1. Hao se ¿enferma?

**NO es posible**

««»»

Continuación de Túnel de Oscuridad (¿?)

Advertencia: Mpreg, Yaoi, algo de Yuri

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Hao se ¿enferma?**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Lyserg recupero la memoria y su relación con Hao no podía ir mejor.

-Hao no puedo creer eso-

-cómo que no Lyserg?, tu me dijiste que lo hiciera-

-pero no así-

-no entonces como-

-mira pon atención de cómo le hago-

-no estas mal-

-mal?, como te atreves a decirme eso-

-chicos por que se pelean esta vez?- pregunto Yoh que entraba a la habitación del peliverde

-no estamos peleando- dijeron ambos

-pero O.O... que hacen?- pregunto al ver lo que hacían

-pintamos-

-pero le pidieron permiso a Annita?-

-claro Yoh-

-aaaaa bueno- sonrío -los veo después- y salió de ahí

-dame el rodillo yo lo voy a hacer- dijo Hao con enojo

-bien hazlo tu- se sentó en la cama a verlo

Pero en ese momento Hao sintió un mareo, malestar que le llevo levantar su brazo y sujetarse su cabeza con su mano, acción que llamo la atención de Lyserg

-Hao estas bien?-

-... si, si solo un mareo- contesto una vez recuperado del malestar

-seguro estas algo pálido-

-si seguro, ahora déjame terminar-

-no, mejor lo hago yo-

-no confías en mi?-

-claro que confío en ti- le dio un tierno beso -pero no quiero que te enfermes-

-Lyserg, Lyserg, Lyserg yo nunca me enfermo-

-no? entonces que te paso ahorita-

-inhalé mucha pintura-

-bien, si tú lo dices, continuemos-

-te dije que lo iba a hacer yo-

-pero yo también quiero trabajar, es mi cuarto-

-si pero quien lo mancho fui yo-

-pero fue mi culpa que se manchara-

Dejando a estos dos con sus discusiones averigüemos que hacen los otros habitantes de la pensión.

-Yoh, te tardaste ahora tendrás que hacer doble entrenamiento-

-pero Annita T.T-

-pero nada, empieza-

-si Annita-

-pobre Yoh- exclamo Manta

Nada fuera de lo normal, veamos que hacen un par de chicas

-Pilika espérate-

-que? por que?

-no puedo hacer eso-

-no puedes o no quieres?-

-pues no quiero-

-por que no quieres?-

-no se nuca me ha gustado-

-NUNCA TE HA GUSTADO-

-si, pero no grites-

-perdona, es que en mi tierra es normal que las mujeres lo hagan-

-si, lo imagino pero...-

-vamos Tamao, no es tan difícil como parece-

-me explicas de nuevo?-

-si mira, la aguja pasa por aquí, das una vuelta y jalas, entendiste-

-no se nunca me dio eso de tejer-

-intentalo, si? por favor- varios parpadeos para lograr su cometido

-bien lo haré-

Dejando a dichas chicas con sus deberes domesticas, buscaremos al resto. (Además a mi tampoco se me da eso de tejer)

Sonidos de agua burbujeando, engranes y cadenas, un señor con bata se encuentra en una especie de laboratorio.

-pásame mis herramientas- le dice el señor de bata a su asistente -bien, ya casi esta listo- unos truenos empiezan a escucharse -ahora pásame ese frasco-, el frasco es pasado -listo- mas truenos.

El señor camina hasta una palanca y la activa, una plataforma se eleva -pronto, pronto mi mayor trabajo será terminado-, mas truenos, rayos, relámpagos, la tierra suena lamentándose por lo que esta por pasar.

El tipo de la bata se acerca a la plataforma -esta vivo, esta vivo, vivo, VIVO- una risa estruendosa de escucha.

-me encanta esta película- dice Fausto, Eliza asiente.

Actividad pacifica, pero aun nos falta averiguar las labores actuales de los demás. (y además ya vi esa película).

-LEN, que haces?-

-nada- contesto nervioso

-como que nada?, yo te vi-

-nada Horo-horo- dijo mas calmado

-nada eh?, y ese liquido blanco que se esta escurriendo que es?-

-eh?, cual?-

-voltéate Len-

-no-

-LEN-

-si, si- se voltea lentamente con un leve sonrojo

-Len no puedo creer, te estas robando la leche otra vez-

-oyes yo no me robo nada, yo ayude a comprarla, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo-

-si, pero la comida es para todos-

-ja, mira quien lo dice?-

-qué quieres decir?-

-sino fuera porque Pilika y yo te controlamos te acabarías toda la comida-

-eso no es verdad-

-oh claro que es verdad-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

Dejemos a estos con su debate y regresemos a una de las habitaciones.

-vez no fue tan difícil-

-mm tienes razón, además fue más rápido-

-yo no se que manías tienes de ser tu el que quiera hacer todo-

-yo...- no pudo terminar pues otro mareo se le presento, Lyserg tuvo que sujetarlo para que no cayera

-Hao- dijo el peliverde con preocupación -ven será mejor que salgamos, te hará bien tomar aire fresco-

-aja- fue lo que logro contestar.

Una vez fuera, Lyserg sentó a Hao junto a un árbol cercano.

-te sientes mejor?-

-si-

-Hao me preocupas-

-vamos Lyserg, no me subestimes-

-Hao te aseguro, que yo nunca te he subestimado ¬¬ -

-oh, pero en todo caso no te preocupes-

-bien te haré caso- se acomodo a su lado -por lo menos ya terminamos de pintar-

-si- en eso ven llegar a Yoh que demostraba todas las señales de cansancio y fatiga extrema (se veía miserable).

-pobre Yoh- dijeron ambos (todo el mundo se conduele y nadie lo ayuda por que?).

-Annita ya termine-

-bien, vamos a comer-

-vamos Hao-

-si-

Ya todos ubicados en la mesa, una chica de rosado cabello trajo una cacerola.

-qué preparaste hoy Tamao-

-algo nuevo que vi en una revista-

-que?-

Tamao destapa la cacerola -crema de Habas- (por si no han olido dicho guiso, les diré que apesta).

-con permiso- dijo Hao que se retiro de prisa

-o.o- quedaron los demás.

-qué le pasa a Hao?-

-no lo se, creo que se va a enfermar, hace rato se mareo-

-yo nunca me enfermo- se escucho a lo lejos

- ¬.¬ - dijo Lyserg -Fausto lo podrías examinar después-

-si claro-

-gracias-

-bien ahora todos a comer- dijo Pilika

- o.o - dijeron todos.

La comida fue milagrosamente terminada y Hao fue llevado de manera persuasiva ante el medico.

-vamos Hao, solo va a examinarte-

-ya te dije que yo nunca me enfermo- alego a su defensa mientras se sujetaba de todo lo que encontraba

-no estoy diciendo que estés enfermo-

-que bien que estamos de acuerdo, ahora suéltame-

-no, no iremos con Fausto, o... es que le tienes miedo a los doctores-

-ja, yo nunca y te lo demostrare- y liberándose se propuso a demostrar sus palabras.

Llegaron ante la habitación del medico referente.

-Fausto, ya llegamos- aviso el ojiverde

-no hay nadie, vamonos-

-y él quien es?-

-Hao por que te ibas?-

-no, por nada-

-bien Hao acércate-

-si-

-pero acércate-

-si-

-acércate-

-si-

-que te acerques- le ordeno Lyserg acompañado de un empujón

-Lyserg, puedes esperar afuera?-

-si- y abandono la habitación.

Tan solo un quinteto de horas fueron las necesarias para poder averiguar la condición del joven milenario. En el área de reunión estaba los miembros de la pensión, quienes al notar la tardanza del examen medico, se preocuparon y decidieron acompañar a su amigo ingles en la espera de la información.

-ya se tardo- comento al aire el peliazul

-si, crees que se algo malo?- pregunto la pelizaul

-espero que no- comento el peliverde

-apenas hoy empezó con los síntomas?- pregunto el castaño

-no, ya tenia mareos desde antes pero no quería decir nada, conoces bien a tu hermano-

-tu por que no dijiste nada?- interrogo el pelimorado casi negro (eh?)

-él me dijo que no me preocupara que ya se le pasaría-

-pobre Hao, por cierto hay mas crema alguien gusta?- agrego la pelirosada

-no, gracias- contestaron al unísono los demás

-ahí vienen- exclamo la rubia

-estas bien Hao?- pregunto el ojiverde

- - -contesto el ojinegro

-Hao-

- °-° -

-Hao-

- XD -

-Hao-

- -.- -

-Hao?-

-él esta bien, pero creo esta asimilando lo que tiene-

-y que tiene?-

-esta embarazado-

-**O.O**-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Bueno esta vez me inspire por leer tanto fic de mpeg, son tan lindos cuando ellos están embarazados. Y por que Hao?, fue al que mejor le pude inventar una historia para embarazarlo.


	2. Hao esta embarazado

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Gracias a **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, Atemu Asakel04, **Ruri-Sakuma**, Karenu-Kiyoto por sus review's

A **SwEEtEnEr**: De todos modos deberías subirlo, como dije en el N/A del primer capitulo, hay muchos fic mpeg pero todos tienen el toque de su autora, cada uno diferente, además cuantos fic de romances hay y todos diferentes.

A Lady-Amaltea: Yo también leí esa. Entre 9 meses X 4, otro de Saint Seiya llamado "Un poco de magia" (que por cierto este fue el primer mpeg que leí), uno de digimon frontier y uno de Yu yu Hakusho fue lo que me animo a escribir este fic.

Advertencia: Mpeg, Yaoi, algo de Yuri

Lo que esta entre ( ) comentario de la autora

Lo que esta entre " " pensamiento

**AVISO**: COMO SOSPECHAN LLEGARA UN BEBE Y POR OBVIEDAD DEBERA TENER UN NOMBRE, les pido sus sugerencias sobre que quieren que sea niño, niña, gemelos, cuates (niño y niña) y el nombre que quieren que tenga(n). **OjO**

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Hao esta embarazado**

-él que?- quiso confirmar lo hablado Lyserg

-esta embarazado-

-vas a ser papá nn - le dijo Horo

- . - se escucho de Lyserg al caer

-voy a hacer tío ññ - exclamo Yoh alegremente

-cállate- dijo Anna

-cómo es que esta embarazado?, si el es un hombre- quiso saber Len

-aun estoy investigando eso- se retiro meditabundo de ah

-Hao aun estas en este mundo?- pregunto el peliazul, al notar la ausencia mental del castaño mayor pasando su mano frente a sus ojos para crear una interferencia.

-aun no logra asimilar lo que le pasa- comento Len sin mostrar interés aparente

La persona que yacía en el suelo logro recuperar su conciencia -hay que paso?- pregunto mientras terminaba de incorporase sobre sus pies.

-te desmayaste-

-ah bueno- y mirando hacia Hao -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- provocando que los presentes taparan sus oídos, tal conmoción logro sacar a alguien de su mundo irreal.

-Lyserg cállate- le dijo el recién llegado del mundo de sus pensamientos

-perdón- se disculpo tranquilamente

-entonces dinos Hao, qué se siente estar embarazado?- pregunto con sorna el ainu

-mm, mmm, mmmm, mmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmmm, no lo se- provocando cierta impresión que normalmente causa dolor de espalda O.O -pero que se supone que debo sentir?-

Nadie supo que contestar.

-y cuanto tiempo tienes?- pregunto alegremente la chica de la tablilla

-Fausto me dijo que dos meses-

-oh entonces es por lo de esa noche-

-si, por esa noche- dijo recordando tal noche

_« Flash back »_

Hao y Lyserg se encontraban en la habitación del primero, gozando de interminables besos apasionados, rápidamente la ropa desaprecio...

_« Fin Flash back »_

-No nos interesa saber lo que hicieron esa noche-

-seguros?- pregunto inocentemente Hao

-seguros-

-bien, de lo que se pierden esa noche fue...-

_« Flash back »_

- -.- -

_« Fin Flash back »_

-esta bien ya entendí-

-Hao- llamo con tristeza el chico ingles -ese niño es...-

-ha que Lyserg- acaricio la melena verde- soy el shaman mas poderoso, no doctor, yo que voy a saber-

-jm- y se alejo de ahí disgustado

-uy que sensible me salió-

-Hao no vas a disculparte con él-

-yo?-

-si tu-

-ah bueno, ahora vuelvo-

-oyes Len-

-si Horo?-

-yo también quiero un hijo-

- ¬¬ -

-bueno no-

-cómo es que Hao esta embarazado?- pregunto mas para si Manta

-deberías ir a ayudar a Fausto a investigar, tal vez lo puedas ayudar- agrego Yoh para poder contestar la pregunta hecha

-si Yoh- salió ahí en búsqueda del medico

-que alegría, un bebe- exclamo Tamao

-si, nosotras los ayudaremos a cuidarlo- agrego Pilika

-otro mas a quien mantener- dijo seriamente Anna, pero con extraño brillar en sus ojos (como si fuera ella quien los mantiene).

««»»

-Lyserg no te enojes-

-no estoy enojado, es solo que... estoy confundido-

-y crees que yo no?, soy el mas afectado o -

-perdóname Hao, es ahora cuando mas me necesitas- rodeando con sus brazos su futura no estrecha cintura lo acerco –entonces también será mi hijo?-

-claro eres mi pareja-

-y... este... tú vas a ser su mamá-

-su mamá OO –, su mente realizo un viaje astral.

-ups, creo que hable de mas, Hao reacciona-, elevo sus manos a la altura de los hombros y los sacudió levemente (si aja). –Hao... Hao... Hao-

-e, a, i, o, u-

-las vocales no son en ese orden-

-oye-

-perdon, estas bien?-

-si, es que no me había puesto a pensar en eso, si el bebe va ha estar dentro de mi, significa que yo seré mamá, el gran y poderoso shaman será mamá-

- eh? ¬¬' -

-yo el increíble Hao capaz de controlar sus reencarnaciones también es capaz de dar vida-

- ¬¬ -

-he dado un gran avance en esta era, que ahora los hombres son capaces de procrear descendientes-

- ¬¬# -

-jajajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA-

-Hao-

-jajajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Hao-

-jajajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA-

-Hao-

-jajajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA-

-HAO-

-eh?, qué?-

-ya acabaste?-

-si-

-ah, creí que te habías quedado así para siempre-

-ja ja ja, mira como me rió-

-te aseguro que ya lo vi-

- -- -

-perdóname-

-ya, ya, sabes cuantas veces te has disculpado hoy?-

-no, perdí la cuenta-

-bueno no importa, ahora hay que pensar que haré-

-haremos- corrigió atinadamente

-si eso, pero primero...-

-si Hao-

-...-

-si Hao-

-...-

-Hao?-

-tengo hambre, vamos a comer- O.O

««»» ««»» ««»»

Esa misma noche en un de los aposentos que conforman la pensión, un par de chicos dormía, o a plena vista eso parecía suceder. Pues uno de ellos recién se acababa de mover teniendo un impulso algo extraño en un chico.

-Lyserg-

-mm-

-Lyserg-

-mm-

-LYSERG-

-que?- exclamo preocupado por el grito impactado en su oído.

-tengo hambre-

-pero no es hora de comer Hao-

-pero yo tengo hambre-

-esta bien bajare- se rindió a las palabras mientras se elevaba su espalda -que quieres de comer?-

-enchiladas suizas de samborns- (ups me lo volé del comercial, pero me pregunto ¿Habrá sambors en Japón?, supongamos que si).

-pero Hao es de noche-

-NO VEZ QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADO SON COSAS QUE NO PUEDO CONTROLAR-

-esta bien, pero no grites-

El joven extranjero se preparo para salir a la intemperie, afrontar las inclemencias del clima, en la peor noche de primavera. (eh?).

"Me pregunto si esto resultara bien, digo nunca antes un hombre se ha embarazo, que dirá la gente?, que debemos hacer?, el inmisericorde gobierno nos permitirá tenerlo?, la recriminación injustificada nos criticara aun mas?, pero porque me pregunto por esos idiotas?... por cierto..., creo que ya me perdí ( ".

"Hay por que se tarda tanto Lyserg, ya tengo mucha hambre, creo que bajare haber que encuentro en la comida, ya lo regañare cuando regrese, pues que se ha creído dejándome esperando ahí como cualquiera" gemidos "no ve como estoy y todo por su culpa, que se cree" gemido "hay pero me escuchara cuando regrese, mm si hay comida, haber que me preparo" (creo que ya le esta afectando).

Después de reencontrarse con el camino, el joven peliverde regreso a su lugar de residencia con lo pedido por su pareja, pero al encontrar un rayo luminoso provenir de la parte baja de la puerta que separa la cocina, decidió ir a investigar.

-Hao que haces?-

-es que te tardaste y vine a prepárame algo-

-pero te dará indigestión si te comes todo eso-

-no lo creo- aseguro

-como sea, pero aquí están tus enchiladas-

-ya no las quiero-

-pero, aay bueno como quieras- se escucho el fastidio en su voz

-mm, sabes que mejor si las quiero-, y tomando fervientemente el empaque, se apropio del producto y se preparo para hacer desaparecer su contenido rápidamente dentro de su estomago.

Una vez terminado de cumplir con su capricho digestivo, Hao retorno a su habitación para descansar, iba seguido por la persona que lo acompañaba pero ésta se detuvo.

-Hao, ahora te alcanzo-

-por que?-

-por que?, mira como dejaste este lugar-, el lugar parecía el testigo de la mayor pelea de comida jamás antes vista (exagerado).

-bueno, te espero... dormido-

-si Hao-

"Que horror, pero ni modo no puedo poner a trabajar a Hao en esas condiciones". Y el trabajo de limpieza comenzó.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: acéptalo el destino lo ha decidido, además no tienes de otra. Y usted ¿qué opina?.

N/A 2: Por cierto estoy en huelga, despues les explico porque.


	3. Hao y el embarazo

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Gracias a **Atemu Asakel04**, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, **mailyn asakura**, Seinko, **Lady-Amaltea**, sakuya, **NekoUsui**

Advertencia: Mpeg, Yaoi, algo de Yuri

Lo que esta entre ( ) comentario de la autora

Lo que esta entre " " pensamiento

**AVISO**: COMO SOSPECHAN LLEGARA UN BEBE Y POR OBVIEDAD DEBERA TENER UN NOMBRE, les pido sus sugerencias sobre que quieren que sea niño, niña, gemelos, cuates (niño y niña) y el nombre que quieren que tenga(n).

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: Hao y el embarazo**

El sol dio los buenos días a unos shamanes y otros no tanto, que habitan una cómoda pensión en algún lugar de Japón.

-que hermoso día- expreso un siempre jubiloso Yoh "iré a ver si ya despertaron los demás".

-buenos días joven Yoh-

-buenos días Tamao, ya vas a preparar el desayuno-

-si-

-quieres que te ayude?-

-gracias, pero no es necesario-

-vamos Tamao, oh... es que después te alcanza Pilika?-

- oo - el leve sonrojo se hizo notorio

-no te apenes, ya lo deberías tomar más tranquila-

-bueno joven Yoh...-

-no, no solo dime Yoh-

-Yoh es que usted sabe soy algo tímida-

-si, lo se, pero te acompaño a la cocina, hasta que llegue Pilika-

-gracias Yoh-

Al entrar vieron a un durmiente recargado en la mesa de la cocina, se miraron con una sonrisa. El chico de castaña cabellera se aproximo.

-Lyserg despierta-

-eh?, qué?-

-qué hacías?-

-ah, estaba limpiando la cocina-

-pues qué paso?-

-a Hao le dio hambre en la noche-

-sabes que mi hermano y la cocina no se llevan-

-si, lo se, pero no pude evitarlo .O. – bostezo ampliamente

-mejor váyase a dormir, necesita descansar, además aquí ya todo esta limpio- comento Tamao

-si eso haré, los veré después- y sus pies lo llevaron cansadamente al área de habitación y entro para echarse descuidadamente en la cama.

El sueño recorría lentamente por su cuerpo, llegando a su consciente, donde...

-Lyserg, despierta ya es de día-

-eh?, Hao es que acabo de acostarme-

-que?, me dejaste toda la noche solo-

-no Hao, es que me quede dormido mientras limpiaba-

-para que ensucias si te va ha dar flojera limpiar-

- -- - callo al comentario

-bien, ya que estas despierto vamos a desayunar-

-tienes hambre?-

-claro, que crees?, ahora como por dos-

-esta bien vamos-

-esperarme tantito- con cierta expresión de asco, el joven ojinegro alcanzo grandes velocidades para llegar puntualmente al baño y despejar su estomago (eh, creo que quedo claro).

"no se porque, pero ya no tengo hambre", fueron los pensamientos del ojiverde al escuchar el ruido proveniente del cuarto de baño.

-Hao, estas bien?-

-si Lyserg- contesto a la duda, mientras salía del susodicho cuarto con su mano izquierda ubicada en su estomago –pero mejor bajamos después-

-si Hao-, lo ayudo a tomar descanso en el mueble de dormir (cama) –estas algo pálido, voy a buscar a Fausto-

-no te preocupes es normal-

-cómo sabes eso?-

-ay que Lyserg-, su mano se levanto instintivamente al cabello verde

-no me vengas con eso, yo no se nada de eso, nadie me enseño lo que es ser padre-

-esta bien, pero es que he vivido mucho tiempo que he aprendido ciertas cosas, sobre todo cuando hace tiempo venían a pedirme ayuda-

-ayuda?-

-no siempre fui un asesino, sabias?-

-perdóname-

-no te preocupes-, se levanto y sujetando al chico frente a él, lo acerco –me gusta cuando te disculpas, pones una cara de corderito-

-mj-

-que hermoso eres- lo beso

-Hao, sabes que te amo, haría cualquier cosa por ti, es mas no se que haría si no te tuviera a mi lado-

-eh, por que de pronto te pusiste tan sentimental-

-bueno Hao es que...-

-que?-

-te podrías lavar la boca después de que vomites-

Los lectores conocedores de estas personas, sabrán que paso, así que dejemos dicha eh altercado, y busquemos a los demás habitantes.

-buenos días Len- saludo con ternura sellando con un beso

-buenos días Horo- saludo no tan tierno, pero dulce

-oyes Len?-

-si Horo-

-estaba pensando en lo de Hao-

-si te refieres a lo de su embarazo, olvídalo-

-pero Len-

-Horo, no sabemos como es que Hao esta embarazado, y si lo supiéramos no sabemos si podríamos hacer lo mismo-

-pero Len-

-Horo, además no me interesa tener hijos, cuando me enamore de ti, sabia que nunca los tendría-

-pero Len-

-pero nada-

-pero Len, aun podemos adoptar- menciono con abatimiento

-que?,... Horo, me darías tiempo para pensarlo- se conmovió y dio una oportunidad

-si Len- dijo con sumisión y congoja

-ahora vamos a desayunar- se escucho condescendiente, recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza como respuesta a su sugerencia.

Dejando a estos dos tristes individuos regresaremos a donde dejamos a un par de chicos.

-buenos días Yoh, Hola Tamao- saludo una chica de minifalda, quien continuo su camino dando un medroso beso en la mejilla a la recién nombrada.

-buenos días Pilika-

-Hoola Pilika-

-se adelantaron-

-si, es que le dije a Tamao si la podía ayudar, porque quería preparar algo especial para Annita-

-oh que romántico, pero hay alguna ocasión especial-

-no, pero la noté extraña cuando supo del embarazo de Hao-

-creo que la entiendo-

-si, me podrías explicar, para no cometer alguna indiscreción y evitar que se enoje-

-Si Yoh, lo que pasa es que siente extraño que sea Hao quien esperar un hijo, cuando todo daba por esperado que fuera Anna-

-mm-

-yo también me siento extraña- comento Tamao

-y es que, en este lugar oo es la única con posibilidades de embarazarse-

-ah, creo que entiendo-

-además creo que ustedes toman sus debidas precauciones-

-así es, aun somos jóvenes-

-y aunque Anna no quiera un hijo, se siente extraña, pues esperaba ser la única-

-Pilika-

-si Tamao?-

-nosotras podemos tener un hijo-

-pero recuerda que para eso una de nosotras tenia que ser hombre-

-mm si- sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar, pero para extrañeza de los presentes su rostro tomo un hermoso color carmesí.

En otra región de la casa dos personas de extremas diferencias de altura se encontraban en extrañas posiciones de dormir, pues todo aparentaba que esas personas fueron atrapadas por la inconsciente fantasía (sueño) sin escape.

-hay pero que mal dormí-

-zzz-

-ah pero sigue dormido, será mejor que lo despierte o se terminara lastimando-

-zzz-

-Fausto despierta-

-mm, si Manta-

-ya amaneció-

-ah, que bien, zzzz-

-Fausto, despiertate o terminaras lastimándote la espalda- se hallaba acostado en un sillón con una pierna atravesando uno de los brazos del sillón y su espalda entre el brazo y el respaldo.

-bien- y se incorporo con un leve estiramiento de todo el cuerpo

-les dirás a Hao lo que hemos descubrimos hasta ahora?-

-no, será mejor hasta que estemos seguros-

-es increíble lo que sucede no lo crees-

-pues en este mundo puede suceder de todo-

-ni me lo digas, yo antes no creía en fantasmas y menos en shamanes-

-ya te acostumbras a las sorpresas, pero bueno vamos a desayunar-

-si- pero el descubrir cosas que jamás antes creyó posible aun rondaban en su mente "habrá todavía mas cosas que me sorprendan?".

««»»

En el área de comedor poco a poco fue llenándose de comensales con toda la intención de cumplir con su instinto de alimentación.

En la mesa, la primera persona que llego fue la Señorita Anna (mas que claro en la precuela), con un gesto de enojo mal disimulado (no creo que lo estuviera disimulando). Los segundos fueron una pareja Horohoro y Len que mostraban una sensación de incomodidad y pesar. Los terceros fueron otra pareja Hao y Lyserg ello mostraban algo parecido al enojo, con arrepentimiento, miedo y burla. Los cuartos fueron un par de personas Fausto y Manta; y los últimos provenientes de la cocina formado por trío portando cada uno cazuelas, ollas y platos para empezar la comida.

El chico de los auriculares se aproximo a la chica de la bufanda y coloco enfrente de ella uno de los platillos que llevaba, para extrañeza de ella.

-para ti Annita-, la recién nombrada no logro emitir palabras, al descubrir en él su guiso favorito.

-gracias- emitió casi inaudible para los presentes, pero escuchado perfectamente por la persona que ella deseaba ser escuchada

-de nada Annita- hablo de la misma manera, los que llegaron a percatarse de dicha situación no mencionaron palabra alguna para mantener la discreción. Al tomar asiento noto cierto colorido en uno de los presentes –Lyserg que te paso?-

-nada Yoh-

-pero...-

-nada de veras- instó ante la persistencia de su cuñado

-bueno- entendió la discrepancia de Lyserg

-Fausto por cierto, ya sabes como sucedió?- pregunto el principal afectado de esta historia

-bueno Hao, en si no tenemos nada establecido, pero tenemos nuestras sospechas, déjanos investigar más y te podremos decir mejor lo que pasó-

-entonces no tengo de otra que esperar-

-así es-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi abuela Gúmena: si va viene y si viene va. Espero sus comentarios.

N/A 2: Bueno me iba a poner en huelga porque me quede sin cable (larga historia) e internet (pero este ya lo recupere), pero en un pequeño viaje consegui un par de compactos que me trajo muchas ideas locas.

N/A 3: A los que les prometi regalo en la precuela de este, ya se los envie pero tuve algunos problemas con tres de ustedes, intentare mas adelante de envirselos.


	4. Hao alterado

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Muchas gracias a **Atemu Asakel04**, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, **sakuya**, mailyn asakura, **Ruri-Sakuma**, Karenu-Kiyoto por sus review's

A **Seinko**: Así como el yaoi es para marcar que un fic habla de relación entre chicos, el mpeg (masculine pregnancy) indica que un fic habla de embarazo masculino. Bueno así fue como me lo explicaron, como el significado de yaoi, shounen ai, yuri, shojo ai, rape, NCS, lemon, limon, songfic, deathfic, darkfic, NC-17.

A sakuya: Perdona por la escena, pero es que no soy muy timida al hablar (es decir digo las cosas como son), y se refleja en mi forma de escribir, te advierto que hablare de temas que normalmente no son partes de una conversación normal, aunque ya no son asquerosas.

Advertencia: Mpeg, Yaoi, algo de Yuri

Lo que esta entre ( ) comentario de la autora

Lo que esta entre " " pensamiento

**NOTA**: Petición para NOMBRE. Sobre si quieren que Hao tenga NIÑO, NIÑA, GEMELOS, CUATES, TRILLIZOS (mejor este ultimo no).

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4: Hao alterado**

El desayuno paso cual quantum (creo que fue mas lento) al igual que la tarde, algunos se reunieron en la sala a discutir temas de actualidad.

-por cierto Hao- llamo un chico ataviado con ropa de invierno

-qué quieres Horohoro?- pregunto con falto de saliva (secamente)

-qué quieres que sea, niño o niña?- (lean la nota)

-mm, no lo se- su tono al hablar no cambio

-y tu Lyserg?-

-yo me conformo con que este sano, pero me gustaría una niña-

-eso quieres?- pregunto confundido Hao

-si, pero como dije mientras sea un bebe saludable y sea nuestro no importa- los ojos de ambos resplandecieron cual estrella en el firmamento expresando sus sentimientos compartidos (imagínense a los dos con corazoncitos revoloteando a su alrededor).

-jiji yo quiero un sobrino-

-oh me encantaría una sobrina- dijo la de parentesco en línea colateral con Horo (hermana)

-sobrina?, pero si tu hermano soy yo-

-si Horohoro lo se, pero hemos compartido mucho este tiempo que ya los siento como hermanos- (perdón se me esta saliendo lo cursi).

-mm, supongo, pero entonces yo quiero un sobrino-

-perdón, pero antes de que mi familia aumente, déjenme poner en claro que ustedes no son nada mío, entendido-

-si- exclamaron al unísono

-yo también quiero un sobrino- comento la novia de Pilika

-y tu Len?-

-como dice Lyserg, mientras nazca bien, no me importa-

-que fastidio son ustedes- comento con desgano el joven preñado

-tu Annita que crees que sea?-

-un bebe-

-no quise decir eso-

-lo se-, el joven suspiro ante la actitud fría de su compañera, pero sabia en el fondo que le alegraba ser participe de tal evento, pero el orgullo le impedía demostrarlo. -por cierto Hao, no les dirás a los abuelos?-

-no-

-por que?-

-porque me caen mal-

-pero si son nuestro abuelos

-si, los mismo que quisieron matarme cuando nací- un extraño resplandor se vio en sus ojos –era apenas un bebe- un sollozo –y... y no me quisieron dar una oportunidad para demostrarles mi aprecio- varias lagrimas –y...-

-ya Hao- consoló el chico peliverde –eso ya paso-, varias palmaditas en la espalda

-pero- gemido –no sabes que triste es- sollozo –que tus padres no te quieran-

- o.o# - expresaron el resto

-eso fue antes, ahora te quieren mucho-

-tu crees?- pregunto buscando la respuesta en su mirada

-claro que si-

-eh?, Hao estas bien-

-CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN NO VEZ- la persona cercana al escuchar tan potente grito en su oído no pudo lograr reaccionar por varios segundos ®.®.

Al reaccionar abrazo al apesadumbrado Hao

-perdón por preguntar- y diciendo por lo bajo –que extraño se comporta Hao-

Y diciendo también por lo bajo –son los cambios hormonales por los que pasa- explico el señor Octavo desde el otro lado de la sala.

-QUIEN TE CREES TU AL HABLAR MAL DE MI?- arremetió con fiereza en sus palabras al escuchar tal agresión verbal a su persona –espíritu de fuego- y donde se ubicaba un joven de despuntado cabello azul ahora yacía un montón de cenizas (no seas exagerado).

-hermano estas bien?-

-no te preocupes Pilika, hierba mala nunca muere, mm pero por si acaso- tomando una de las manos de yaciente moribundo –Horo estas bien?-

-si, ya me estoy recuperando-

-espero hayas aprendido tu lección-

-Hao, que te parece si salimos a tomar el aire fresco-

-bien-, y sujetándose de la mano, ambos chicos salieron, uno de ellos esperando tranquilizar al volátil shaman y evitar mas infortunios (ya te dije que no seas exagerado).

-pero aun no se si le va a avisar a los abuelos-

-hay Yoh-

««»»

Esa misma noche, cuando los ocupantes de una habitación se disponían a dormir, una extraña sensación de vació colmo a uno de ello.

-Lyserg-

-qué pasa Hao?-

-tengo hambre-

-otra vez-

- T.T – exclamo tristemente

-bien, te acompaño a la cocina-

Una vez en el lugar deseado, uno de esos jóvenes abrió el refrigerado y recorrió con la vista lo que dentro había.

-qué se te antoja?

-qué hay?-

-todavía hay estofado de la comida y arroz, leche, jugo, huevos, jamón, carne de ayer mm no mejor olvida eso creo que no es de ayer, a ver que mas hay, fruta, algunas verduras, cereal quien guarda el cereal en el refrigerador; también hay queso, yogurt, un poco de sopa, y algo que quien sabe que sea-

-mm, quiero eso-

-qué es eso?-

-quiero estofado con arroz, un emparedado de huevo con jamón, queso y verduras y la carne de ayer, mmm mejor no quiero la carne de ayer que no parece de ayer, pero antes quiero algo de sopa y de postre quiero fruta con yogurt y un poco de cereal, acompañado de jugo, y eso que no sabes que es pruébalo antes y me dices que es-

- Hao-

-si Lyserg ¬O¬?- mostró una enternecedora sonrisa

-bien, pero no probare eso- comento resignado

-esta bien-

"En que líos me meto" pensó el acomedido Lyserg.

««»»

Tres horas después en otra habitación.

-oyes Len-

-mm?-

-qué es eso?-

-mj?-

-ese ruido?, no lo escuchas?-

-no Horo-

-escucha ahí esta otra vez-

-hay Horo, es Hao dándole de comer al excusado-

- o.ô? -

-esta vomitando-

-aaaah, por que no me dijiste eso antes?-

-ya duérmete-

-bien, es solo que me despertó-

-pues aprende a ignorarlo porque estará así mucho tiempo-

-durante todo su embarazo?-

-si-

-pobre Hao, no va ha poder dormir-

-él que me preocupa es otro-

-te refieres a Lyserg?-

-si-

-Len- llamo varios segundos después

-ahora que quieres?-

-ya no tengo sueño-

-pero yo si-

-y si hacemos eso?-

-no Horo tengo sueño-

-andale Len-

-ya lo hicimos antes, lo recuerdas?-

-pero otra vez-

-no, tengo sueño-

-no seas malo, si?, si?, siiiiiiiiii?-

-esta bien-

-yo arriba-

-no, ahora te aguantas y te toca abajo-

-bueno esta bien- (señoras y señores cierren los ojos) Ë‰--Ëš (hey no hagan trampa).

Uno de las dos personas se levanto y llevando su boca en búsqueda de su homologa para realizar un símbolo de aprecio que en esa ocasión significaba amor. (y como ahora no estoy inspirada para un lemon, ahí le dejamos)

««»» ««»» ««»»

Dos meses han pasado y en algún lugar de Japón, no muy lejos de la Pensión Asakura, un motociclista recorría las calles de la ciudad para dirigirse al lugar de residencia de sus amigos, había viajado al ver a su querido Lyserg en las manos amadas de otra persona y su débil corazón no lo había soportado, así que fue en búsqueda de consuelo en las áridas regiones de Norteamérica (mas especifico EUA) en búsqueda de una persona de nombre Billy. Pero ahora sus sentimientos lo traían de vuelta para volver a ver a sus amigos, pues ya había superado su pena.

En otra parte no muy lejos de dicho motociclista se encontraba un joven de piel oscura y explosivo peinado, que después de mucho tiempo, la nostalgia lo acogió y decidió tomar unas vacaciones en donde sabia que sus amigos estarían viviendo, había pasado mucho tiempo en búsqueda de su sueño, dedicando toda su atención en ello, pero sabia que para todo hay tiempo, y este tiempo era para relajarse.

Un ensordecedor rugir de motor y un desesperado rechinar de llantas lograron que su cuerpo se elevara a excesivas alturas y cayera con garrafal velocidad dejando una marca de profundidad (órale).

-Chocolove, estas bien?- pregunto el causante de tal sublevación a la tranquilidad

-que pajo?, onde toy? - exclamo con fehaciente desconcierto -a Ryo cuanto tiempo sin verte?-

-Chocolove amigo- y una efusiva expresión de amistad surgió de ellos (se abrazaron) –por cierto Chocolove que hacías en el piso?-

-...- "y dicen que el de los malos chistes soy yo" –que haces por aquí, creí que estarías con Yoh y los demás?-

-si, pero me fui de viaje, y ya estoy de regreso- (sino me lo dices no me doy cuenta) –y tu también vienes de visita?-

-si, vengo a bendecidlos con mi presencia-

-ah que moreno, pero vente súbete en la moto, yo te llevo con los demás-

-gracias, amigo-

Y ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia el destino compartido.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: no todo lo que brilla es oro, pero bien que puedes engañar al tonto. Sigan leyendo.

N/A 2: No pongo el 7o capitulo sino recibo más opciones sobre lo que quiere que tenga Hao (Lady-amaltea ya tome a consideración tu propuesta).


	5. Hao y los visitantes

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Gracias a **Atemu Asakel04**, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, **mailyn asakura**, sakuya, **Seinko**, nabikiasakura, **Lady-Amaltea**

**Ya he considerado sus propuestas, gracias.**

Advertencia: Mpeg, Yaoi, algo de Yuri

Lo que esta entre ( ) comentario de la autora

Lo que esta entre " " pensamiento

**AVISO**: Petición NOMBRES, NIÑO, o NIÑA, GEMELOS o CUATES.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 5: Hao y los visitantes**

Un nuevo día llego, y hermoso durmiente se hallaba descansando de una ajetreada noche y no exactamente por un exceso de Dopamina y Norepinefrina (sustancias que activan en nuestro organismo la sensación de atracción), sino por un exceso de comida, mareos y visitas al sanitario.

Su compañero de cuarto y excompañero de cama, se hallaba recostado sobre unas sabanas en el piso pues la persona en la cama, le incomodaba tenerlo cerca pues llegaba a tener mucho calor en ocasiones y esa noche fue una de esas.

El área de comedor pronto fue atestada por individuos que recién llegaban de sus actividades, pues a pesar que un par de personas dormían, el día había llegado desde mucho antes.

-aun no despiertan?- pregunto la chica de rosada melena

-no- contesto el relajado amigo

-nunca creí que un embarazo fuera tan difícil-

-ni yo-

-bien, no importa así comeré de mas, antes de que Hao despierte y no me deje comer mi doble ración diaria- comento la pareja amorosa del heredero Tao

-no se donde te entra tanta comida-

-es que hago mucho ejercicio-

-si- y con su dedo índice le mostró cierta región del estomago que mostraba un exceso. El joven ainu solo atino a sonreír –después de comer iremos a hacer algo de ejercicio-

-esta bien Len, pero aun así comeré mi... oye- se refirió a un recién llegado

-lo siento Horohoro, pero Hao tiene hambre y tiene flojera de bajar así que me llevo estos platos-

-pero te estas llevando comida para cuatro-

-yo también tengo que comer, sabias?-

-pero aun así...-

-Horohoro no tengo ganas de discutir- para confirmar sus palabras su rostro mostraba dichas ganas con ojeras ensombrecidas.

-ya que- y tal como apareció el ingles desapareció de dicho lugar.

-bien, en que estábamos- comento el tan siempre alegre Yoh

««»»

En el área de aguas termales un par de chicas discutían sobre temas referentes a este fic (embarazo).

-Pilika, estaba pensando sobre lo de tener un hijo-

-pero Tamao sabes que a pesar de ser capaces de tenerlos no podremos-

-pero si podemos-

-como?-

-sabes que existe la fecundación in vitrio, y podemos escoger las características del padre y cualquiera de nosotras podríamos tenerlo-

-no se, no me agrada mucho la idea-

-vamos Pilika, me han entrado las ganas de ser mamá, si quieres yo lo tengo en mi vientre-

-no es que no quiera ser mamá, pero el saber que nuestro hijo tendría solo las características de una de nosotras-

-también he estado pensando en eso-

-si-

-podríamos pedirle a tu hermano que fuera el padre-

-QUÉ?-

««»»

-Len- llamo uno que se encontraba realizando actividades de entrenamiento

-qué quieres Horohoro?-

-no me has dicho que opinas de la adopción-

-aun lo sigo pensando-

-pero ya pasaron dos meses-

-si, pero es algo serio se debe pensar bien antes de tomar una decisión-

-en eso tienes razón, pero no dejes de pensarlo-

-no lo haré, ahora pon atención al entrenamiento-

-si-

««»»

-ya estas satisfecho?- pregunto un no ya tan alegre Lyserg

-si-

-no deberías comer tanto si al final terminas regresándolo-

-vamos Lyserg se mas comprensivo conmigo- su voz sonaba triste

-lo soy, pero me preocupa tu salud y la del bebe-

-lo entiendo- se besaron con ternura

-sabes tengo ganas de saber si es niño o niña-

-creí que no te importaba-

-no me importa... mucho pero hay que comprarle ropa y sus muebles-

-lo que me recuerda donde sacaremos dinero para eso?-

-aun tengo el dinero que me dejaron mis padres y el vivir aquí no me ha creado muchos gastos, además de que tengo una entrada de dinero segura pues rento mi casa de Inglaterra, pero creo que tendremos que trabajar-

-si eso mismo pensaba yo-, Lyserg lo abrazaba con ternura, el cuerpo de Hao ya estaba cambiando y eso le provocaba mucha ternura –creo que haré lo que me dijo Yoh la otra vez-

-mm, que cosa?-

-les diré a los abuelos-

-que crees que opinen sobre tu embarazo?-

-no lo se, pero su querido nieto me apoya así que espero que también me apoyen-

-crees que tu padre lo sepa ya?-

-no me hables de él, ah ese si no lo perdono-

-como tú digas Hao-

Sonrió ampliamente –sabes, hace mucho que no aceptabas lo que te decía tan fácil-

-eh?-

-recuerdas cuando perdiste la memoria, siempre hacías lo que te decía-

-ah si, y te agradezco que no te aprovecharas de eso,... mmm no mucho-

-el aprovechado fue otro-

-si, verdad- dijo partiéndole el alma en uno (apenado).

-eh- exclamo con asombro

-qué paso hao?-

-se movió-

-quien se movió?-

-el bebe, mira siente- sujetando la articulación de la mano, coloco la extremidad terminal en su vientre. El joven europeo sintió movimientos en las entrañas del joven asiático.

-que hermoso-

««»»

En la hora de la cena después de dos meses ajetreado, pero sabiendo que los siguientes serian igual, todos los habitantes de la pensión se mostraban reunidos. La cena paso tranquila a excepción de uno que otro saqueo de alimentos en diversos platos.

-bien Hao, por fin averiguamos como fue que te embarazaste-

-si?- quiso patentizar lo escuchado -genial, y entonces?-

-bueno lo que paso fue que...-

-chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos-

-eh?- pronunciaron los presentes

-Ryo amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-que pacho, y yo qué?-

-Chocolove tu también?-

-sip-

-llegaron justo después de la cena-

- ξ.ξ llegamos tarde-

-pero aun queda algo-

-gracias tamal-

-jijijiji-

-pero que hay de cenar?-

-mm algo de arroz con curi, también tenemos sofan y spaghetti-

-eso esta bien-

-no es excesivo para una cena- expreso el comediante

-no lo creo-

-YA SIENTENSE PAR DE $#&$ &#/#$- expreso tranquilamente el joven milenario

- Xx – reaccionaron ante tal emotivo llamado

-Hao no digas groserías en la mesa- regaño atinadamente Doña Anna

-he perdonen, nos da gusto volverlos a ver, pero podrían sentarse es que Fausto tiene algo muy importante que decirnos- disculpo apenadamente el chico que es pareja actual del emotivo agreste.

-si -

-decías Fausto-

-ya averiguamos el porque de tu embarazo-

-embarazo?- exclamaron boquiabiertos los recién llegados

-si, si después les platican, síguele Fausto-

-Hao?-

-pero Hao, tu Hao estas embarazado?-

-si, si, si pero cállense-

-pero...-

-CALLENSE-

-ya me callé-

-yo no digo nada-

-al parecer cuando te estaban gestando tu espíritu cambio tu sexo, lo que me hace suponer que Yoh iba a tener una hermana y no un hermano-

-siempre quise una hermana-

-cállate Yoh-

-ya me callé-

-como decía al reencarnar tu espíritu ocupo el de la niña en vez del niño por lo que tu cuerpo sufrió algunas alteraciones externas, pero internamente posees órganos sexuales femeninos-

-QUE?-

-eres un hombre no hay duda de eso-

-oh eso me consta- comento con cierto enrojecimiento de mejillas él de clara piel

-si- agrego a lo comentado -pero decías Fausto-

-lo que pasa es que dentro de ti hay una vagina y al parecer tus óvulos no son fértiles y son liberados junto a tu orina-

-bueno, sino son fértiles como es que me embarace?-

-ahora siguiendo las leyes de la probabilidad, apareció un óvulo fértil que fue fecundado en el momento justo-

-oh entonces si fue esa noche-

_« Flash back »_

_« Fin Flash back »_

-ni lo pienses-

-ya lo entendí-

-eso quiere decir que Hao tiene tanto órganos sexuales masculinos y femeninos?-

-si-

-oh-

-en que piensas Lyserg?-

-en que podía ser solo tu hijo-

-hay que mi Lyserg- revolvió el cabello de su amado –es nuestro hijo- ambos sonrieron con inmensa alegría

-que bueno que lo piensan así, porque no estamos seguros de eso, eso solo será hasta que el bebe nazca-

-por cierto como en que fecha nacerá?- pregunto entusiasmada la chica de azulado cabello

-a principios de Febrero si no hay inconvenientes-

-tu asistirás el parto?-

-yo?-

-quien mas?-

-un ginecólogo o un partero-

-Fausto eres doctor sabes bien que solo atienden mujeres-

-buen punto-

-será mejor que te pongas a investigar porque tú tendrás que ser su doctor particular y cirujano-

-a mi esto ya no me gusto- comento algo estremecido el embarazado

-todo saldrá bien- comento el chico europeo abrazando tiernamente al conmocionado castaño para llevar su alma a un estado de tranquilidad.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: El conocimiento es poder, y mas si sabes engatusar al sabio (porque astucia e inteligencia no es lo mismo). Review's

N/A 2: No necesitan decirme, estoy loca.


	6. Hao ¿por que yo?

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Arigato gozaimazu a **Seinko**, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, **Atemu Asakel04**, mailyn asakura, **Ruri-Sakuma**, Lady-Amaltea, **Karenu-Kiyoto** por sus siempre bien recibidos review's

A Lady-Amaltea: Me leíste la mente.

Advertencia: Mpeg, Yaoi, algo de Yuri

Lo que esta entre ( ) comentario de la autora

Lo que esta entre " " pensamiento

**AVISO**: Petición NOMBRES, NIÑO, o NIÑA, GEMELOS o CUATES.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 6: Hao ¿por que yo?**

Nuestros queridos habitantes lograron descubrir el supuesto de tan extraña situación, también lograron encontrar un medico capaz (esperemos), para así mantener la discreción ante tal situación y evitar así percances de tipo nota amarillista.

Esa noche vivamos una de las tantas que han tenido que vivir ahora los dos protagonistas de esta historia.

-hoy comiste menos Hao-

-crees?, ha de haber sido por lo que me dijo Fausto-

-por lo visto te impacto mucho-

-sabes?, ya no tengo ganas de tenerlo- temor se escucho en su voz

-pero Hao- lo abrazo en forma de consuelo –por algo se presentan las cosas-

-lo se, pero tengo miedo **:-c -**

-no lo tengas, algo me dice que todo saldrá bien- "eso espero, yo también tengo miedo mamááááááá". –calmate- dijo mas para si mismo.

-tu no estas nervioso?-

"Que pregunta?" –un poco, es normal que tenga miedo, pero mientras estemos juntos todo saldrá bien- "que cursi me oí, pero creo que funciono"

-si verdad-

"no puedo creer cada día esta mas sensible" -vamos Hao, alégrate, pideme lo que quieras que te complaceré-

-si?-

-si-

-bueno quiero un helado enorme con cubierta de chocolate, también quiero una cama mas grande porque ésta esta muy pequeña, también quiero un peluche en forma de pingüino, y lo mas importante quiero que tu ocupes mi lugar en esto de llevar a nuestro hijo-

-ah .## - aligero el paso de su garganta –bueno Hao creo que puedo conseguir tu helado, lo de la cama tiene que esperar, el peluche te lo traigo con el helado y definitivamente lo ultimo no puedo-

-aaaaaaaaiy, es que estoy cansado-

-mira Hao acuéstate un rato en lo que traigo tus cosas, no creo tardarme, esta bien?-

-si, esta bien-

-no tardo- agarro su ropa para fríos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación

-una cosa más-

-qué es Hao?-

-quiero unos tacos?-

-tacos?-

-si tacos-

-y donde consigo yo tacos?-

-si Lyserg?- su mas enternecedora mirada hizo acto de presencia

-si Hao- "lo que hago por amor" (ups esto me recordó a Coraje el perro cobarde)

En la parte baja de la escalera, el joven encomendado de la misión de cumplir caprichos, encontró a alguien más en ella.

-buenas noches Chocolove-

-buenas Lyserg-

-que haces despierto aun?-

-baje por mi lechita no puedo dormir si no tomo un vaso grande antes-

"a quien me recordó eso?" –bien, bueno que pases buena noches-

-que, vas a salir?-

-si Hao quiere unas cosas y voy a salir a comprarlas-

-ooh oh, antojitos?-

-si, así es-

-antojitos para los calzoncitos-

-qué? oô?- después de varios segundos de intentar procesar el chiste –ya me voy-

-adiosito-

En la tienda de servicio las 24 horas, Lyserg se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos en búsqueda de lo encargado.

"mm, aquí esta el helado, tendré que llevarle esta paleta helada con cubierta de chocolate, pues del que le gusta no hay, espero no se enoje, además nunca lo ha probado tal vez le guste"

-crees que le gusten Morphin?- la hada asinti

Continuo con su camino "aquí hay peluches, justo lo que buscaba uno de pingüino, pero de pingüino? de donde lo habrá sacado? (ni yo lo se), mm pero ya que".

Su recorrido continuaba "creo que le llevare algunas vitaminas, Fausto lo recomendó aunque haber como le hago para que se las tome, es peor que un niño con eso de las medicinas".

Sus pies lo llevaron a los productos congelados "mm, creo que no hay tacos, (no creo que vendan muchos en Japón) pero aquí hay burritos congelados, le bastara o deba buscar un restaurante de comida mexicana, pero ha estas horas dudo que haya una abierta, no pierdo nada con buscar, pero llevare algunos burritos por si acaso".

-creo que será otra larga noche- el pequeño ser le sonri

Y así saliendo de la tienda, fue en búsqueda de un establecimiento de comida extrajera. Pasados algunas horas Lyserg no encontró lo que buscaba "no encontré ningún lugar donde vendiera tacos, pero espero que estos okonomiyaki mexicanos le gusten, cada cosa que se les ocurre a los japoneses (verdad, verdad)".

-hey chico este es un asalto, danos todo lo que tengas-

-eh?, a lo siento se me acabo el dinero, les daré otro día-

-no te hagas el gracioso- y colocándose en posición correcta para bloquear el paso –no te iras hasta que nos des algo-

-lo siento pero esto es un encargo especial y tengo que llevarlo-

-si no nos lo das por las buenas será por las malas- uno de los 4 salteadores saco un arma de fuego

-Morphin- el anuncio y los 4 ladrones quedaron inconscientes en el frío suelo "deberé llamar a la policía, mejor no, no quiero tardar mas, Hao debe estar desesperado por que no le llevo sus cosas". –vamonos Morphin-.

Al llegar a su habitación encontró con que el chico de sus pensamientos se encontraba placidamente dormido, "hay bueno, llevare esto a la cocina", después de realizar dicha actividad se encontró ahora que el durmiente ya no lo estaba más.

-Lyserg, recién llegas?-

-no, pero como te vi dormido deje todo en la cocina, pero aquí tienes a tu pingüino-

-si, dámelo- y lo tomo fervientemente de las manos que los sostenían con mucha agilidad –y mi helado y mis tacos?-

-ahorita los traigo-

"hay que cansado es esto", quejo al descubrir la inmensidad de escalones (te gusta exagerar, verdad?), regresando con lo pedido.

-aquí esta Hao, pero no había del helado que te gusta y te traje este-

-ya que-

-y de los tacos no encontré, pero traje burritos y okonomiyaqui estilo mexicano-

-quiero el okonomiyaqui y me calientas el burrito por favor XDD-

-si-

"otra ves estas escaleras, ya me empiezo a detestar las escaleras"

-aquí esta tu burrito Hao-

-gracias Lyserg-

Se sentó a un lado contemplándolo "vaya que es sorprendente la vida, primero lo odiaba, después lo considere como amigo y ahora lo amo, y lo mas maravilloso tendré un hijo con él, cuando sabia que eso seria imposible,... realmente extraño... siempre lo vi tan fuerte, y ahora es tan lindo con esa actitud de niño mimado".

-que tanto me ves?-

-nada- le contesto con una sincera sonrisa –vamos a dormir, quieres?-

-si-

Y acostándose se acurrucaron uno de espaldas mientras el otro lo abrazaba, a pesar de la gran prueba ellos aun eran capaz de mostrar su amor de cualquier forma, aun con la abstención de esa noche.

««»» ««»» ««»»

La tan esperada hora del desayuno llego, los ocupantes y visitantes llenaron el lugar que ahora parecía en sumo pequeño.

-bueno días mundo- saludo Chocolove

-bueno días jijiji-

-mj-

-que tal? buenos días o.o -

-Hola-

-Hola a todos-

-buenos días-

-bueeenos díaaas-

-que tal-

-bue-enos días-

-hay Lyserg que cara-

-si, es que alguien, prefiere los pingüinos-

- ¿? -

-no te enojes, es que el pingüino es más suavecito-

-mjm-

-pobre de mi Lyserg-

-QUÉ MI QUE?- regaño un tranquilo Hao

-no, nada no dije nada- su cuerpo sufrió un inesperado encogimiento

-uy que genio ya cacéense- arremetió Chocolove

-casarme?- repitió Hao

-casarme- repitió la repetición Lyserg

-casamiento- profirieron ambos

-calmados, no se pongan así-

-te has dado cuenta, que nuestro hijo no tendrá una familia normal?-

-oh si-

-y ustedes la tuvieron?, ambos vivieron solos, su bebe por lo menos tendrá dos padres y muchos tíos- agrego Manta convenientemente

-eh?, aaaah, eso si- la voces se escucharon a la par –pero...-

-pero qué?- pregunto fastidiado el chino

-no va a tener mamá- :'-(

-pero tú eres su mamá-

-a si verdad-

- O.O -

-bueno, podemos desayunar?, que ya tengo hambre-

-si, comamos- apoyo Hao mientras acaparaba los recipientes de comida y separar gran parte de su contenido en su plato.

««»» ««»» ««»»

En una parte del extenso jardín que formaba parte del área de vivienda, dos chicas platicaban.

-estas segura de eso-

-si, pero sino quieres esta bien-

-no, bueno es que tengo algo de dudas, y si ellos no quieren?-

-nada perdemos con intentarlo-

-bien, vamos a buscarlos-

Y cual fue su sorpresa que un par de chicos caminaban hacia el lugar de donde ellas provenían.

-hermano, Len tenemos algo que decir-

-qué es Pilika?-

-bueno es algo difícil de decir-

-tienes algún problema?-

-si quieren los dejo platicar a solas?-

-no Len, a ti también te concierne, pues este... tú diles Tamao-

-no diles tú, es tu hermano-

-pero es tu idea-

-bueno nos lo van a decir o no?-

-bien, es que nosotras queremos tener un hijo-

-un hijo?, pero como piensan tenerlo, ustedes son mujeres, oh no me saldrán con que alguna de ustedes...-

-Horohoro no, es que pensábamos que...-

-como ustedes son hermanos, no habría problema que tu... bueno-

-donaras un espermatozoide para que Tamao quede embarazada-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: Cada vez que se te presente una ventaja aprovéchalo, pero no olvides después desaparecer todas las evidencias. Au revoir

Comentarios sobre lo planeado por Pilika y Tamao.


	7. Hao y los problemas de salud

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Thank very much to **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, Seinko, **mailyn asakura**, Ruri-Sakuma, **Karenu-Kiyoto, **Lady-Amaltea, **Xanae** for your review's

A KaNiZa (Sweetener): Doble gracias, por el review en mi otro fic aprovechando, por cierto ya te extrañaba en los review's.

A Asaha-Mirage: Primero muchas gracias por tu review; Segundo como que no te agrada?, si es tan lindo, Tercero gracias por el dato de los nombres, eso no me lo sabia; Cuarto como todos ya tome nota de tu sugerencia.

**Pregunto**: ¿QUIEREN BODA?

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 7: Hao y los problemas de salud**

-donaras un espermatozoide para que Tamao quede embarazada-

-que yo qué?-

-antes de que contestes piensalo, si por favor-

-pero entonces quieren que ella y yo...-

-no Horohoro, existen otras formas, como la donación de espermatozoides-

-oooh,... a no que me crees?-

-por favor hermano piensalo-

-mm, no se, tu que opina Len?-

-Len- mencionaron nuevamente ante la ausencia de atención

-estoy de acuerdo con ellas-

-que?, pero sabes lo que tengo que hacer-

-vamos Horo no me será infiel es mas- y acercándose a su oído para evitar ser escuchado por las damas presentes –yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir eso-, logrando un sonrojo en su escuchante

-mm esta bien, cuando deciden que será-

-no lo hemos decidido-

-pero espero que sea pronto- comento tímidamente Tamao quien ya deseaba disfrutar la sensación de originar vida nueva.

-bien, arréglenlo todo, ya solo me avisan cuando quieran... eh... eso-

-si, y gracias- ambas chicas se retiraron alegremente

-estas seguro de eso Len-

-si, además he estado pensando, se supone que Tamao tendrá al niño con tu ayuda así tendrá las características de ambas en cierta forma-

-si-

-y que pasaría si Pilika tuviera a nuestro hijo-

- O.O -

««»» ««»» ««»»

Han pasado ya rápidamente tres meses (bueno para nosotros), y el clima atmosférico ha mostrado la nueva temporada (para quedar claro Hao ya tiene mas de 7 meses).

-Lyserg-

-si Hao- contesto al llamado el lector concentrado ubicado en la orilla de la cama.

-hace calor-

-calor?, no, esta algo fresco-

-puedes abrir la ventana-

-esta nevando, ya te asomaste-

-si pero tengo calor-

-haber- y colocando su mano en la frente del recostado en la cama para poder así tener una forma de estimar el calor corporal –pues no tienes calentura-

-dame un beso, quieres?-

-si- y un tierno beso fue dado

-ya no me amas?-

-que?, hay Hao que dices-

-pues es que me he puesto muy gordo-

-no Hao, yo te amo, y te ves muy lindo con esa pancita-

-tu crees?-

-si-

-entonces porque me diste un beso tan feo-

-feo?-

-dame otro beso-

-esta bien- y un apasionado beso fue dado –así esta mejor?-

-siii-, el chico de verde cabello regreso a su lectura.

-Lyserg-

-qué Hao?-

-estoy aburrido-

-por que no lees algo como yo?-

-mm, léeme en voz alta-

-esta bien...-

-espera-

-qué Hao?-

-qué lees?-

-Fundación y Tierra de Isaac Asimov- (¿qué? es lo que estoy leyendo)

-de que se trata?-

-es una novela de Ciencia ficción-

-pero de que se trata-

-de un futuro probable alrededor de miles de planetas-

-eh?-

-un imperio galáctico, su caída y la lucha por el poder a través de la psicohistoria-

-eh?-

-realmente me estas haciendo caso?-

-claro-

-uff- bufo resignado, -qué quieres hacer?- pregunto fastidiado y derrotado

-vamos a ver que hacen los demás-

-vamos-

Al llegar a la puerta del jardín, Lyserg se detuvo

-Hao esperame-

-si-

No tardo en regresar –ponte esto- le extendió un suéter

-no quiero-

-entonces regresamos al cuarto-

-bueno me lo pongo-

-muy bien Hao-

-Otouto- saludo al que entraba a la casa

-otouto?, ah ese soy yo-

-oniisan, como te sientes?-

-bien, pero estoy aburrido, qué estas haciendo?-

-yo, vengo por algo de agua para beber y después regreso con Annita para continuar con mi entrenamiento-

-uh que aburrido, no has visto a los demás?-

-Len y Horohoro también entrenan, Manta esta en su casa, las chicas están con Ryou y Chocolove en la sala y Fausto no lo se, creo que salio a pasear-

-pasear, salimos a pasear Lyserg?-

-si, porque no, pero primero bajo algo para que te cubras-

-qué?, con este suéter no basta-

-no- dijeron hermano y novio

-que fastidiosos son, se han olvidado de quien soy, yo soy Hao el shaman que controla el fuego, el frío no me afecta-

-si como digas, pero ponte esta chamarra, esta bufanda y estos guantes- y tal como fueron mencionados fueron apareciendo puestos en el Shaman de fuego-

-maldición- profirió al ser subestimado

-ahora a donde quieres pasear?-

-a donde sea, pero quiero escapar de este encierro-

-bien, nos vemos después Yoh-

-se cuidan-

««»»

Esa noche en ese apacible lugar, se llevaba a cabo una conversación.

-oye Hao, que es eso que te preparas- pregunto curioso el chico de doble nombre

-es algo-

-pero qué es?-

-oh, es algo-

-dime, dime, dime siiiii?-

-esta bien, es un platillo especial para mi koi-

-a base de que?-

-ah pues tiene un poco de pollo con queso...—

-que rico-

-algo de jitomate, algunas especies...-

-mm, suena bien-

-acompañado de un vaso de chocolate, y de postre un pastel...-

-delicioso, yo también quiero-

-todo servido en un vaso-

-que?-

- # - resto de los presentes

-ten Lyserg-

-gracias Hao -U -

-no te lo vas a tomar-

-si claro- y tomando el vaso con sumo cuidado, lo acerco a su boca y titubeando tomo algo de esa mezcla

-esta rico?-

-si, muy rico ) -

-que bien, aquí tengo para todos, porque dice Lyserg que hay que compartir-

-gracias Hao, Lyserg- salio el agradecimiento con mucho esfuerzo de su interior, dudando en tomar la mezcla frente a ellos

-de nada, ahora beban-

El primer trago fue dado paralelamente por todos los presentes, rostros congelados aparecieron al sentir el sabor en sus bocas. O !!

-qué vamos a hacer para navidad?- un nuevo tema fue sacada al aire para evitar nuevos percances de gustativos.

-Chocolove, Ryou pasaran la navidad con nosotros?—

-si, Don Yoh-

-yo presente brothy-

-por que no hacemos un intercambio de regalos?- sugirió gozosamente Horo

-me parece buena idea- comento jubilosamente Yoh

-yo también los apoyo- apoyo Pilika

-y yo- secundo Tamao

-eso es ridículo- manifiesto su comentario Anna

-vamos Anna- trato de animar el joven auriculoso (no inventes palabras)

-a pesar de todo no suena tan mal Señorita Anna- hablo seriamente Len

-seria divertido, tu que opinas Hao?-

-si, si como sea, mientras me den muchos regalos-

-yo apoyo a Hao mientras me den mucho regalos vengase la fiesta- emitió su opinión Chocolove

-si será divertido- dio su opinión Fausto

-genial- expreso Manta

-ya quiero saber que me regalaran- formulo Ryou

-bien como faltan pocos días de una vez hacemos los papeles con el nombre de cada quien- dio a conocer la información mientras se levantaba para buscar todo el material requerido.

Una vez conseguido los trozos de papel con escritos de nombres de los presentes en dicha reunión, se dispuso a recorrer cada lugar para que cada quien tomara su papel.

-bien, ya todos tienen su papel-

-si-

-ábranlos-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Bien para no hacérselas de emoción este fue la relación por orden alfabético.

1. Anna -

2. Chocolove -

3. Fausto -

4. Hao -

5. Horo -

6. Len -

7. Lyserg -

8. Manta -

9. Pilika -

10. Ryou -

11. Tamao -

12. Yoh -

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: Si te pones a dar, prepárate para recibirlos de vuelta, al menos que puedas esquivarlos. Opiniones.

**Aclaro**: PUES NO HAY BODA wuajajajajajaja


	8. La noche buena de Hao

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Arigato gozaimazu **Ruri-Sakuma**, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, **Karenu-Kiyoto**, Seinko, **Atemu Asakel04** por sus review's

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 8: La noche buena de Hao**

Siguiendo el orfen alfabético, veremos como Anna se la arregla para comprar el regalo que necesitara para entregar durante la natividad.

"No se como permití que hicieran eso, yo gran sacerdotisa Anna (modestia aparte) dando regalitos a todo el mundo, porque resulta que no solo es par quien le toco sino que ya todos dijeron que un presente nacido de cada quien, mm pensándolo bien podría regalarles a esa bola de mantenidos un vale para un pasaje de ida a cualquier parte del mundo, aaaff pero no la verdad es que los aprecio como para hacerlos eso, no se si es por las fiestas o que pero me estoy suavizando, bueno me desquitare con Yoh cuando regrese, mientras tanto que le podré regalar a ese payaso, no, payaso no, seria elogiarlo, vaya que veo, eso será perfecto, ahora me falta algo barato para los demás, pero le regalare algo especial a Yoh".

Continuemos con nuestra lista.

"Vaya este lugar es inmenso, no me vaya a perder pues, le hubiera pedido a alguien que me acompañara, pero sabrían entonces a quien le daría, y yo no seria capaz de eso, pero aun así me siento solito, buaaa, pero basta de quejarse, tengo que buscar los regalos, así como dicen: como das recibes, así que daré muchos obsequios, mm pero miren eso, es el regalo perfecto para ella lo mas seguro es que se sonroje cuando se lo de, pos que inteligente soy sin duda, y estas cositas para los demás, si estará bien".

El tercero de la lista.

-Mi amada esposa, que feliz seria si estuviera viva y conmigo esta navidad, ooh pero me conformo con saber que aun sigues a mi lado- suspiro -Eliza que me quieres decir, que algo se me olvida, mm no te entiendo, qué?, o si los regalos, gracias por acordarme-

Momento después "Mm nada me agrada para él, que será mejor, es que es muy difícil, sobre todo ahora que esta algo extraño" –Eliza que opinas?-, la fantasma asintió "bien, uno menos, ahora me faltan 10".

El posterior continúa.

-Hao a donde crees que vas?-

-voy a salir a comprar los regalos-

-pero abrígate más, esta haciendo mucho frío afuera-

-vamos Lyserg no eres mi mamá-

-Hao- arremeti

-si, si ya-

-bien, vamonos-

-como que vamonos?-

-pues si crees que te voy a dejar solo en tu estado, si te preocupa que vea lo que compras, no te preocupes, solo te acompañare a la plaza, y ahí nos separamos para comprar, te parece?-

-bien-

Una vez en la mega plaza donde casualmente estaba todo "bien que comprare, esto va ha ser difícil, nunca antes he dado un regalo, mejor si hubiera dejado que Lyserg me acompañara, pero a veces me fastidia siempre cuidándome y tratándome como un niño pequeño, pues que se ha creído soy un adulto y además tengo mas de mil años de edad, yo debería ser quien lo cuidara,... mm qué es esto? O.O oh grandes espíritu que es esto?, Lyserg por que me dejaste solo ( ?"

Ya calmado "Genial encontré el regalo perfecto para él es tan iluso y este es ideal para mi koi, creo que le regalare esto a mi cuñada, a ver que mas le compro a los demás, pero tengo que comprarles?, Lyserg me dice que tengo que ser atento, pero me caen mal, mejor no les compro regalo, pero si se enoja, hay que fastidio comprare lo primero que encuentre que sea barato".

Continuando, nos toca Horohoro

En la plaza ya mencionada "Hay tantas cosas que no se que comprar, mm le gustara esto, no mejor le compro esto, no es muy aburrido, aunque él también es en ocasiones aburrido, siempre estudiando, mm creo que ya que comprarle, pero... no mejor le compro algo para que deje de ser tan aburrido".

Siguiendo iremos con un chico Chino

"Pero que fastidio, tener que comprar regalo, ni se porque los apoye, ah ya me acorde porque fue idea de Horo, ash no se como puedo estar con él si somos tan diferentes, bueno ya que, mientras tanto veré que le compro a ella, por lo menos conozco su carácter, es mas parecido al mío, espero que no me cueste trabajo encontrar algo que le agrada,... pero miren lo que veo eso es perfecto para mi Horo, y eso otro para ella, bien ahora faltan los otros, ni se porque tengo que comprarle a los demás, pero dice Horo es la tradición dar muchos regalos, uf bueno".

El siguiente en la lista es Lyserg

"Espero que Hao se encuentre bien, me preocupa su salud, pero aiy él es muy fuerte no debería preocuparme tanto, pero... no es normal ver a un hombre embarazado no se sabe que pasara, mm pero miren que veo eso le gustara mucho a Hao, que por cierto no se porque me dice koi, tendré que preguntarle a Yoh que significa; lo que me recuerda comprare de paso algo para el bebe" minutos después "genial ya tengo el regalo para el intercambio, pero porque me tuvo que tocar él, espero que Hao no se enoje, con ese carácter que se carga ahora es insoportable, pero aun así lo quiero".

El octavó en orden alfabético.

"Bien, por fin vengo a la mega plaza sin Anna, siempre queriendo que pagué yo todo, pues que se cree, esta bien que seamos amigos pero que me trate como su sirviente buaaa, bien quien me tocó, a si mm será difícil es una persona muy seria además que no he convivido mucho con él, pero bueno ya sabré que comprarle, mientras tanto comprare algo especial para cada quien, empezare con Yoh que me es mas fácil". Ya cargado de paquetes "bien ya tengo todos, los 11 regalos, ahora comprare algo para mis padres".

-disculpe joven-

-si, señorita- refiriéndose a una encargada

-su crédito se venció-

-QUE?-

-si una señorita hizo unas compras y nos dio crédito a su nombre-

"hay esa fue Anna".

Dejémoslo con su pesar y continuemos.

"Pero que le podré regalar, es algo difícil, es un tipo muy misterioso, en ocasiones me da algo de miedo, pero eso si muy amable y atento, mm mientras pienso le comprare algo especial a Tamao y a Horohoro, creo que también para Len, al fin es mi cuñado, para los demás ya lo pensare", momentos después con mas compras de las necesarias "bien, ya tengo para todos, incluso me compre algo para mi, y otra para el bebe, hay ya quiero yo un hijo, son tan monos (no me refiero al animal, sino una expresión de que son lindos, bonitos)".

A continuación

"mmm, mmm, mmm no se que comprar, quien me toco, hijotes ahora que hago, mm es alegre no creo que se moleste por un regalo o si, pero tal vez le lleve varios regalos baratos así le gustara recibir mucho, al fin y acabo fue lo que dijo, mm ay que veo eso es genial para Doña Anna y Don Yoh, que mas encuentro aah eso me recuerda a mi Lyserg, noo cállate que no te escuche Hao sino te mata, tal vez lo compre y le digo que es para los dos así tal vez no se enoje, mm miren eso es para Manta si, es especial, que mas hay eso me recuerda al simpático de Chocolove, y eso a la linda señorita Pilika y eso otro..."

Bien sigamos, porque parece que eso va para largo.

"Hay cuantas cosas lindas, no me decido por cual comprar,... Tamao relájate no compres lo que tu quiera piensa en lo que ellos quieren, si eso haré, pero aaaay son tan lindo esos muñecos, espera pero puedo regalar algunos muñecos solo escoger bien a quien" con mas empaque de los necesarios pero menos que Pilika "bien, no lo he tratado bien, pero él siempre es muy amable y atento, además de tener unos gustos extraños, creo esto le agradara,... que mas he comprado aquí, oh no puedo creerlo, he comprado de mas, bueno no importa, todos se lo merecen".

Y el último y no por eso menos importante (sobre todo porque es el protagonista de la serie).

"jijiji, que divertido va ha ser esa noche, desde cuando quería una fiesta grande, aunque no entiendo bien el significado de la fiesta, tendré que preguntarle a Manta, lo que me recuerda que tengo que comprarle algo por ser tan buen amigo, también a Annita, y mi oniisan, que extrañamente ahora me dice otouto, a mi cuñado Lyserg, a mis amigos Horohoro, Len, Ryou, Fausto, Chocolove, y a las chicas Pilika y Tamao, ah y algo para los abuelos, lo que me recuerda que no le he avisado a Hao que vendrán, bueno no importa, mm esta tienda vende de todo creo que aquí comprare los regalos".

Como se habrán dado cuenta los regalos fueron comprado, y de ahí enviados envolver o envolviéndolos ellos mismos.

El día esperado llego, los percances en ese lugar fueron inevitables, por más que se desearon evitar.

Así que logrando entrar a la cocina podemos ver una ligera discusión.

-mm me va a quedar riquísimo este pay (o pie yo que se) de queso- mencionaba un alegre roquero –pero que?, oigan quien metió eso en el horno?-

-yo fui- contesto a la interrogante Tamao –puse a cocinar el pavo-

-pero yo lo iba a ocupar-

-vamos Ryou, cuando Tamao saque el pavo metes tu postre- comento la chica de lacio peinado

-pero no se va ha cocinar a tiempo-

-ya veras que si- ella se acercaba a la parte alta de la estufa cuando observo iracunda algo –pero quien acaparo todas las hornillas?-

-estoy cocinando arroz- comento la de rizado cabello

-preparo una salsa- el de exagerado horizontal cabello

-cocino unas papas- respondió el de explosivo peinado

-y la ultima?-

-tu pusiste a calentar agua-

-oh ya me acorde y ahora donde preparo la fruta para el ponche-

-creo que para eso pusiste el agua a calentar-

-a si, que distraída ando-

-noooo como crees?- dijeron todos al acorde

En una región de la habitación un chico tenía una pelea, que por lo que aparentaba parecía que iba perdiendo.

"maldición por que compre este papel para regalo?, es una porquería, mmm que tiradero hice, pero limpio después además no creo Len entre ahorita al cuarto".

En otra habitación

-mm, esto es muy interesante- se encontraba leyendo unos libros de medicina, preparándose para el próximo nacimiento –Eliza esto no es tan difícil, sobre todo cuando has abierto tantos cadáveres- algunos ruidos lo previnieron –que bueno que encontré una excusa para no ayudar, no lo crees?- la fantasma asintió.

En la parte descubierta de la casa (jardín)

-vamos Yoh hoy fueron menos ejercicios-

-si Anna, pero este frío me cansa mas rápido-

-lo que pasa es que te has vuelto flojo-

-vamos Anna deja a Yoh descansar por lo menos hoy que es noche buena-

-bien, vamos a dentro para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa que los abuelos no han de tardar-, camino rumbo a la entrada pero al ver que su prometido no cambiaba volteo a verlo –qué haces?-

-mm, creo que algo se me olvido-

-a ti todo se te olvida

-aaaaah, ya me acorde no le dije a Hao que vendrán los abuelo- caminando apuradamente hacia el interior de la casa –iré a avisarle-

-Manta ya trajiste los regalos-

-ya Anna están bajo el árbol-

-bien-

Ahora nos dirigimos en una de las habitaciones de dicho recinto

-Hao ya?-

-no, aun no-

-pero llevas más de una hora-

-qué no puedo tener tiempo para mi?-

-claro que si, pero no entiendo que tanto puedes hacer en el baño-

-eso no se pregunta-

-Hao-

-si, si es que...-

-qué?-

No recibió contestación pero la puerta fue abierta –estoy gordo-

"hay no otra vez va a empezar con eso, esta peor que una mujer" –no estas gordo, estas embarazado-

-estoy gordo- repitió enseñándole la parte posterior de su cuerpo (dándole la espalda)

-no Hao, calmate por favor- lo abrazo por atrás

-haaaaaay noooo-

-ahora qué?-

-tus brazos-

-qué tiene mis brazos?- pregunto separándose del cuerpo de su amado desesperante y volteándolo para verlo de frente

-ya no cubren mi cintura, ya no puedes abrazarme, buaaaa-

"No es posible, hay que desesperante es esto, por lo menos ya solo faltan dos meses" –Hao, no te pongas así, mira- lo abrazo por el frente esta vez a la altura de su pecho.

-te quielo muchito- con tono de voz aniñada

-yo también- le dio una tierna caricia en los labios

-ups perdón por interrumpir- expreso un recién llegado a la habitación

-no interrumpes, qué pasa Yoh?-

-si que pasa otouto?- comento con un leve tono de enojo el sentimental por periodo sentimental

-bueno Hao, es que jijiji-

-si Yoh-

-bueno se me olvido decirte que los abuelos vienen a pasar la navidad buena con nosotros-

-solo eso-

-si, vaya creí que te enojarías-

-COMO CREES QUE NO ME ENOJARIA, SI SOLO ME DICES EN EL ULTIMO MOMENTO QUE LOS ABUELOS VAN A VENIR, NO ME...- tomo aire -HAS DADO TIEMPO DE PREPARARME, NO ENTIENDO POR QUE DEBERIA DE ENOJARME, EH?-

-que bueno que lo tomaste con calma- el observador no supo reaccionar ante tal platica ï 


	9. La navidad de Hao

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, Atemu Asakel04, **Xanae**, Ruri-Sakuma, **Asaha-Mirage**, Galy (XD), **aelita** por sus review's

A Seinko: Gracias por tu rr. Ya cheque tu petición, bueno va a ser difícil, porque no es un fic romántico, pero ya me las arregle para complacerte. Wuajajajaja wuajajajaja cof cof wuajajajaja

A **Lady-Amaltea**: Gracias por tu rr. Y sobre como se enteraron los abuelos, fue que Yoh les dijo, por eso Hao no sabía.

**DUDA**: De los siguientes nombres cual les gusta?:

Ayame (luz),

Asano,

Hazel,

Minako (hermosa niña),

Alethia (verdad),

u otra sugerencia.

(oh le pongo mi nombre) ¬¬# (no, VALSED no es mi nombre) ¬¬# (esta bien, que genio).

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 9: La navidad de Hao**

Los recién llegados y los presentes en ese momento se dirigieron a la estancia, tomando posiciones cómodas pero con sentimientos incómodos.

-cómo les fue en su viaje?- pregunto el menor de los descendientes, para comenzar la platica

-bien, fue muy tranquila- contesto el venerable

-que bien- el incomodo silencio abundo nuevamente el lugar, ni una mosca era capaz de pasar ante tal atmósfera

-ire por algo de bebe, quieren rompope o chocolate?- ofreció Anna tratando de evitar mas el estar ahí (no huyas cobarde)

-rompope-dijo Yomei

-chocolate- agrego Khino

-bien, en un momento lo traigo- desapareció con disimulada paciencia (no me dejes)

-este... cuando nace mi bisnieto?- pregunto el mayor

-principios de febrero- contesto desganado el heredero mayor

-oh que bien-

-disculpe jovencito-

-mm yo?-

-si usted, como dijo que se llamaba?-

-oh perdone mis modales- se incorporo y extendió su mano –mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel- el saludo fue contestado primeramente por el abuelo, seguido por la abuela pero en este Lyserg elevo un poco la mano mientras se inclinaba para besar la mano de la abuela, provocándole un leve sonrojo, una vez hecho la presentación, regreso a su lugar junto a Hao. (que lindo :D)

-oh usted es un jovencito muy educado- comento la venerable –sus padres han de estar orgullosos de usted-, los presentes lograron descubrir un nuevo nivel de incomodidad, la valiente mosca que se había atrevido a entrar en esa atmósfera cayo cual era ante la presión inusitada.

-supongo que si-

-supone, pues qué es de sus padres?-

-bueno señora mis padres fallecieron hace mucho- contesto mas por educación que por gusto

-oh perdone-

-no se preocupe-

-mm, ya lo recuerdo no fue usted uno de los que ayudaron a nuestro nieto en el torneo al final?-

-eh si yo ayude a Yoh-, remarco el nombre para aclarar a que nieto se refería, los invitados lo notaron. Era tal la atmósfera en ese lugar, que la tensión creada pulverizo el cadáver de la fallecida mosca.

-ah si Hao, nos dio mucho gusto saber que estabas vivo-

-y que vivías con tu hermano-

-si,...- se abstuvo de agregar mas, al recibir las miradas de los otros dos. Otro incomodo silencio. Un silencio perturbado que creaba una angustia en el corazón incapaz de... (ya, ya no es para tanto).

-nos sorprendió el saber que estabas esperando un descendiente-

-es usted el padre?- pregunto el viejito a Lyserg

-ah... yo... ambos somos su padre- rápida agilidad de mente para aclarar tal titulo

-decidieron que apellido llevara?- ambos futuros padres se miraron confundidos, esa era una decisión que no habían tomado.

-por que tardara tanto Anna?, ya me dio sed- comento Yoh para evitar mayor presión capaz de crearles explosión de órganos. Y que mas moscas padecieran el mismo fin que la de su congenere.

Gran ayuda del destino -aquí estoy- agrego la recién nombrada –los demás ya nos esperan en el comedor-, todos los que se hallaban ahí se levantaron y tomaron el camino hacia la mesa.

-buenas noches, bienvenidos- fue el alegre saludo que recibieron los abuelos Asakura al entrar al comedor.

-oh que agradable recibimiento- expreso el viejo

-tomen asiento- indico la chica pelirosada

Los lugares alrededor de la mesa fueron ocupados, en cierta parte de la mesa aun había algo de tensión, pero el resto del grupo no tardo en intentar animar la reunión.

Los abuelos, por sus mentes anticuadas (seamos realistas, si comprometieron a Yoh con Anna desde niños), empezaron a ver mas actitudes raras entre los otros dos amigos de su hijo, y de Tamao con la otra chica.

-por lo visto aquí todos son... tienen gustos extraños- expreso la abuela Asakura, recibiendo toda la atención

-abuela, no creo que sea bueno decir eso- opino con disgusto

-qué? qué dije?- expreso sin saber el alcance de su comentario

-la comida estuvo deliciosa, felicitaciones a los chef's- intervino el patriarca Asakura

-gracias- dijeron los que ya habían asimilado la indirecta anterior

-qué les parece si pasamos a lo regalos- comento Horo, tratando de olvidar lo pasado y concentrándose en el motivo de la fiesta (bueno para él).

-hacemos primero el intercambio?, o damos primero los regalos de navidad?- pregunto un entusiasmado pelinaranja

-primero el intercambio, los regalos se dan hasta la mañana de navidad- explico un sabio Manta

-bueno, con quien empezamos?- pregunto el siempre gustoso Horo –nadie opina, bueno entonces daré primero yo mi regalo-, camino hasta el árbol y recogió un paquete mal envuelto de diversos colores y algo parecido a un moño –esto es para ti Manta-

-gracias Horo- el típico abrazo y al abrirlo Manta se sorprendió al recibir un game boy, esta fue la mirada del chico al ver su regalo o.ô?

-para que te diviertas un rato- comento al ver la forma en como miraba su obsequio.

-gracias Horohoro, ahora daré yo mi regalo- camino hasta el árbol y recogió un paquete perfectamente envuelto de color negro con franjas doradas con un moño de listón atravesándolo –me toco Len-

-gracias Manta- no hubo abrazo, Len abrió su regalo y encontró un conjunto deportivo, la cara de Len no cambio –bien creo que me toca dar un regalo- camino hasta el árbol y recogió un paquete envuelto de color café sin moño –Anna es para ti-

-mj, gracias- tampoco hubo abrazo, abrió su regalo y encontró un vestido igual al suyo pero de color azul marino (no se canso pensando), la susodicha camino hasta el árbol y recogió una bolsa de supermercado –ten- le dijo a Chocolove,

-gracias, maracas- desarrugo la bolsa y encontró un libro "Como y cuando saber hablar" mirada del moreno oO –bueno yo le voy a dar... le voy a dar, le voy a dar- decía mientras buscaba su regalo en el árbol, recogió un paquete rosa con dibujos de globos y con mucho moños colgándole –para ti Tamao, tamalin-

-gracias Chocolove- lo desenvolvió con mucha delicadeza, a fastidio de los observadores, gran cantidad de adornos para el cabello y joyería había en el interior, mirada de Tamao XDD -bueno me toca dar regalo- camino hasta el árbol y recogió una bolsa de regalo con dibujos de lugares turísticos –Lyserg para ti- un abrazo, un gruñido y varias gotas de anime aparecieron.

-gracias Tamao- saco de la bolsa una chamarra verde (es que nunca me gusto su capa), dejo su regalo junto a Hao dedicándole una sonrisa, camino hasta el árbol y recogió un paquete forrado de color dorado y un moño blanco coronándolo –para ti Ryo-

-gracias mi Lyserg- un abrazo, un gruñido mas fuerte, el doble de gotas de sudor, el chico peliverde se apresuro a tomar su lugar y tomar la mano de la persona cercana (no les vaya a volar la imaginación, la mano es de Hao), del paquete descubrió un casco con un dragón blanco dibujado –bien, me toca regalar- camino hasta el árbol y recogió tres paquetes –Horohoro estos son para ti-

-mis regalos, por fin- no hubo tiempo para un abrazo, Horo destapo el primero conteniendo un chaleco azul con purpura, el segundo un juego de play 2, y el tercero un libro sobre modales a consejo de Anna- primera miradas de Horo :D tercera mirada de Horo o.ô?

-bueno ahora a quien le toca dar-

-yo entrego primero mi regalo- comento una entusiasmada Pilika, camino hasta el árbol y recogió una bolsa de regalo con parejitas de niños dibujado –mi regalo para usted Fausto-

-gracias pequeña- el abrazo conocido, al sacar el contenido Fausto encontró una nueva bata blanca y un álbum de fotografías mirada de Fausto al ver el segundo -o-

-para que guarde todas las fotografías que tiene usted con su esposa-

-oh muchas gracias, ya vistes Eliza-

-Fausto te toca entregar tu regalo-

-oh, cierto- camino hasta el árbol y recogió un globo de envoltura –Hao ten-

-que es?- pregunto confundido

-tiene que romper el globo- explico el medico –Eliza me ayudo a escogerlo-

-oh bueno- rompió el globo y una lluvia de confeti inundo el lugar, dentro salio un muñeco de peluche con el rostro de Lyserg (hay esos muñecos tan lindos, yo tengo uno) –este me gusta mas-

-qué es?- pregunto confundido un chico ojiverde

-eres tu- le enseño la cara del muñeco –ya me puedo deshacer del otro-

-qué?-

Sonrió ampliamente –no te enojes- acaricio la melena del enojado –aun me gusta mas tu cabello-

-mjm- fue la contestación –ya da tu regalo Hao-

-claro- camino hasta el árbol y recogió (no se te ocurre algo mejor para explicar) un regalo de color naranja y un moño color caoba –ten otouto-

-gracias oniisan-, Yoh abrazo a su hermano y se dispuso a abrir el paquete –que bien, estos compactos los quería desde antes-

-ya lo sabia- nunca falta la clara modestia

-ahora solo falta entregar mi regalo-

-que bien ese es para mi- comento la chica ainu

-así es Pilika- entrego el regalo en una bolsa con adorno de flores –ten-

-gracias Yoh- al sacar encontró un suéter azul cielo

-jiji de nada, por cierto- retorno al árbol –esto es para ustedes abuelitos-

-gracias nieto-

-bien, ahora hay que cantar villancicos- comento el entusiasmado Horo

-NOOOO- expresaron los presentes-

-eh?, por que no?-

««»»

El nuevo día llego, un hermoso llamado despertó a todos.

-REGALOS- grito Horo

-SI REGALOS- apoyo Chocolove

-MIS REGALOS- modifico Ryo

-CALLENSE- agredió el resto

Después de semejante forma de ser despertó, el resto no tuvo otra opción que levantarse, sino deseaba encontrar sus obsequios regados y maltratados por la celeridad de los eufóricos

Los regalos fueron abiertos, la gran cantidad de expresiones fueron el principal evento.

:D O ¬¬ # .## :-x , bueno hubo de todo.

En la estancia los abuelos eran despedidos.

-fue un placer convivir con ustedes-

-gracias, a nosotros también-

-Hao, nosotros queremos conocer a nuestro bisnieto, nos hablaras-

-si- contesto automáticamente

-jovencito cuide bien de nuestro nieto- comento la abuela al europeo

-claro que si señora-, Hao lanzo una mirada de desconcierto al ser nombrado con el titulo de parentesco

-Anna tu también cuida al cabeza hueca de Yoh-

-si abuela-

-adiós a todos-

-adiós-

Una vez los abuelos fuera de vista –todos a limpiar- ordeno la mandamás

-qué?, pero...-

-nada, a limpiar-

-si Anna-

-vamos Hao te ayudare a llevar tus regalos a la habitación-

-bien, pero donde esta Lychi?

-Lychi?-

-si mi muñeco-

-se llama Lychi?-

-si, no te gusta?-

-si claro- ññUU

««»»

En una de las habitaciones una pareja de jóvenes intentaban empezar una plática.

-Yoh- llamo una chica rubia sentada en la cama con la vista perdida

-si Annita- contesto el joven quien guardaba algunos objetos

-he estado pensando, en lo de Hao-

-su embarazo?-

-si- retiro su mirada al vació a otro vació –recuerdas que decidimos esperar para tener un hijo-

-si, lo recuerdo, aun somos muy jóvenes para esa responsabilidad, Annita-

-es que...?-

-qué Annita?-

-es difícil para mi aceptarlo, me conoces bien- y tomando rumbo a la angustiada chica para acapararla entre sus brazos y mostrar con ese gesto el apoyo absoluto que le tiene.

-vamos Anna, sabes que haría cualquier cosa para complacerte-, la susodicha no rechazo tal muestra de afecto, pues necesitaba ese gesto para continuar.

-si Yoh?-

-si Annita-

-bueno, es que yo ya quiero tener un hijo tuyo-

- OO" -

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: (cantando) Ajoi ajoi nos vamos a trabajar la la ra la ra la la ra la (dejando de cantar) por que yo no voy a mantener vagos.

N/A: Los que quieran asistir al funeral de la mosca, se realizara a las 24 horas de publicado este capitulo. Nuestro más sentido pésame a su millones de parientes.


	10. Hao tiene un bebe

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Grâce à **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, Atemu Asakel04, **Xanae**, Ruri-Sakuma, **Asaha-Mirage**, Lady-Amaltea, **KaNiZa**, Galy, pour leur review's

A **Seinko**: NO TE MUERAS, por lo menos espera a que termine el fic XD, oh termines tu fic (no quiero que nadie me mate).

**DUDA**: De los siguientes nombres cual les gusta?:

Ayame

Asano

Hazel

Alethia

Lizy

No se vale voto doble.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 10: Hao tiene un bebe**

Sala Catula

Chalchicomula

dibidi dabidi bu

dubidi dubidi da

el que diga estas palabras

pronto un hechizo tendrá.

Nos encontramos a finales de Enero, algo ha cambiado aun más a la pensión Asakura.

-LYYYYYSEEEEEERG, donde estas?- se escucho en una parte de la casa

-YA VOY HAO, vamos Fausto-

-vamos-, ambos se dirigieron al lugar de tal llamado

-ya estoy aquí Hao, traje a Fausto-

-qué tienes Hao?-

-no me puedo mover, me siento cansado, me duele todo mi cuerpo, buaaaaa-

-calmate Hao es normal, tu cuerpo se esta adaptando-

-pero snif no me gusta-

-vamos Hao, ya pronto acabara todo-

-shiii?- dijo con voz mimada

-si, Hao, falta poco, verdad Fausto?-

-así es, mientras tanto aprovechare para hacerte una revisión-

-bien-

-estas bien Hao?- pregunto al ver al susodicho llevarse una manos a la cabeza

-me dio un mareo-

-mm, creo que ya esta en días- comento el galeno al termino de su inspección medica

-días?-

En otra parte del área habitacional, unas chicas buscaban urgidamente a unos chicos, para cual fueron hallados después de algunos minutos.

-chicos, es hora de hablar- dijo una chica de azulado cabello

-todo salio bien?- pregunto con cierta preocupación en su voz un chico de idem cabello

-si, Fausto fue de mucha ayuda y fue muy discreto- agrego una chica de rosado cabello

-cuando les diremos a los demás?- pregunto un chico de purpúreo cabello

-...- fue la contestación.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Un nuevo día un nuevo despertar. -buenos días Hao-

-buenos días Lyserg- un tierno beso de despertar se entregaron

-como amanecimos hoy?-

-igual, aun no puedo moverme-

-no te preocupes pronto tendrás a tu bebe en brazos-

-mm, espero que sea ya-

-mientras tanto, te traeré algo para desayunar-

-si-

El chico de cabello verde, se levanto, incorporo a Hao, para que pudiera permaneces en una posición sentada, y se marcho en búsqueda de los sagrados alimentos.

En el área de cocina, se encontró con un par de personas.

-buenos días chicos- saludo cortésmente como es su costumbre

-buenos días Lyserg- saludo el joven

-buenas mi chico- saludo el chico

-vienes por el desayuno?-

-si-

-oh espera, nosotros les prepararemos algo-

-no te preocupes Ryo, yo me hago cargo-

-no, no, no, nosotros cocinaremos-

-esta bien-

-bien mi chico a cocinar-

En una de las habitaciones unos jóvenes discutían sobre lo que el futuro les preparaba.

-como creen que lo tomen los demás?-

-les va a caer de sorpresa ténganlo por seguro-

-le vas a decir a tu hermana?-

-le pregunte que si podía venir, pero no le dije para que-

-bueno es justo que ella lo sepa-

-cuando llega?-

-en tres días-

-entonces en tres días les decimos a todos?-

-si-

-va a ser extraño-

-muuuy extraño, aunque con lo de Hao lo tomen con calma-

-eso si, pero aun así, espero que no tomen a mal las cosas, al fin y acabo no hicimos nada malo-

-no creo que ellos piensen así-

-estoy segura que contaremos con el apoyo de los demás-

-eso espero-

-esperamos-

««»» ««»» ««»»

-ya llegue Hao- hablo el recién llegado (no, sino me dices ni cuenta me doy)

-Ly-yse-erg- llamo con esfuerzo

-qué tienes Hao?-

-me duele-

-sientes las convulsiones-

-si-

-voy por Fausto-

-no me dejes-

-pero Hao-

-NOOO me dejes- grito con dolor

-esta bien, MORPHIN- llamo, haciendo acto de aparición. –ve por Fausto- la hada asinti

-ya Hao, Fausto pronto llega-

En la habitación del medico familia (pues si todo son una gran familia, es el medico familia). El susodicho, estaba buscando algunos artículos sobre actualidad medica, que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de la hada.

Morphin en vanos bríos de llamar su atención, no tuvo otra expectativa que ir en búsqueda de la única persona capaz de reunir la total atención del susodicho. Por suerte la tal persona se hallaba cerca, a su modo explico lo sucedido, la fantasma se traslado al rincón de estudio en donde se hallaba su viudo, y su sola presencia atrajo la tan ansiada atención.

-mi amada esposa-, vio el rostro preocupado de su amada, y a su modo entendió lo que ella le quería explicar, pero varios minutos después comprendió la verdadera explicación. Y cual veloz bólido se dirigió con todo y asistente en búsqueda de su paciente, haciendo girar rotacionalmente a un pequeño ser, y todo aquel que se le atravesaba.

-vamos Hao, tienes que respirar con calma-

-como QUIERES que me calme?- lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para realizar tal pregunta

-Hao, ya no tarda Fausto- intentaba inútilmente zafarse del amarre.

-MALDICI"N, como duele-

-vamos respira-

-eso ESTOY haciendo-

-ya llegue- comento el galeno

-gracias- dijo cuando su ropa fue soltada

-ponme LA maldita droga-

-cual de todas?-

-Fausto, la anestesia- ¬¬

-ah si-, saco sus material que anteriormente había sido preparado, previniendo cualquier situación.

-Fausto me salgo?-

-NO- exclamo el convaleciente, amarrándolo con fuerza del brazo con sus falanges

-ya entendí-

-y tú date PRISA-

-voy-, sacando el instrumento de inyección, agrego intravenosamente el dicho fármaco.

El paciente, rápidamente quedo dormido, mientras ambas personas cercanas se encontraban trabajando (bueno uno, porque el otros quedo así ), algunas personas fuera de la habitación esperaba tal termino.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Lentamente despertó, aun con los pensamientos ambiguos por los efectos de la anestesia.

-Hao, que bien ya despertaste- escucho una voz decir

-Lyserg?-

-si Hao, despierta y mira a tu hija-

-mi hija-

-si, ve que hermosa es-

-si es hermosa, dámela-

-claro Hao- y extendiendo su valioso cargamento a los brazos de su progenitor, fue depositado delicadamente.

-que lindura, y es nuestra hija-

-así es Hao- deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la persona por quien sufre una psicosis obsesiva compulsiva (amor), (por favor no cambies las palabras, sobre todo en un momento tan conmovedor).

-ya despertó- comento el bendecido tío consanguíneo entrando a la habitación –Hao, hasta que despiertas, ya viste a tu hija-

-divina-

-por fin veremos a la madre con su hijo- tal comentario no fue causa de afección de sentimientos en el referido.

-cállate Horo-

-oh vamos Len-

-nuestra sobrina es bellisima, verdad Tamao-

-así es Pilika-

-no hagan tanto escándalo que espantaran al bebe-

-así es obedezcan a Anna-

-pero Ryo si hay fiesta, por que callarnos?- pregunto Chocolove

-vamos, vamos dejen descansar a Hao-

-oh Fausto, no creo que Hao quiera dormir, teniendo a su hija en sus brazos-

Oh si hermosa escena se vivía en esa particular habitación la Feniletilamina (sustancia que activa el sentimiento de amor en el cerebro) se expedía en todos los presentes.

««»»

En el mismo lugar en donde se desarrolla esta historia, un nuevo día llegaba, los habitantes se encontraban tomando gustosamente su comida, un chico que recién se recuperaba, los acompañaba con un adorable bulto en brazos, sujetando con firmeza y dulzura un biberón con formula láctea especialmente preparada para la nueva vida otorgada hace tres días.

El susodicho recién padre/madre, retiro el envase mejor conocido como biberón en la mesa dando a entender que la pequeña criaturita de dios, termino con su deseo de alimentación.

-déjame cargarla, mientras comes- comento el recién padre

-si, sujétala bien- agrego entregándole el fruto de amor.

-ven acá pequeña-

-después puedo cargarla?- deseo saber Pilika

-claro- comento Lyserg, acompañado de una mirada inquisitiva de parte del padre/madre. –pero será mas tarde, pues ya se durmió-

Apenas terminaron de desocupar el área de comedor, cuando un recién llegado hizo acto de presencia.

-buenas tardes- saludo con alegría y modalidad

-Jun, buenas tardes- comento Manta quien fuera el que abriera la puerta para dejarla pasar, el resto de los inquilinos escucho el saludo y fueron al encuentro de la dueña de la voz.

-buenas tardes-

-Hola Jun-

-más gente-

-como te ha ido?-

-señorita Jun, como se la ha pasado?-

-Jun, que bueno que vienes a visitarlos-

-a mi también de gusto volver a verlos- comento ante tal recibimiento –vine, porque Len me pidió que viniera y para conocer a la pequeña de Hao y Lyserg-

-aquí esta, pero esta dormida- comento Lyserg aun con su niña en brazos

-puedo verla?-

-claro-, y destapando ligeramente la cobija que cubría a la niñita, Jun pudo observar sus pocos cabellos castaños

-es una hermosa bebe Hao-

-hn- comento Hao simulando no interesarle su comentario

-y como se va a llamar?-

-aun no lo hemos decidido-

-les traje algunos regalos- dijo extendiendo gran variedad de paquetes a un incauto Hao, quien los recibiera a punto de perder el equilibrio –son de parte de toda la familia Tao, por cierto Len-, comento dirigiéndose al aludido

-si Jun?-

-nuestros padres, están empezando a recapacitar de tu relación con el joven Horohoro, pero aun están algo resentidos de que su hijo varón no les de un nieto-

-es sobre eso que te hice venir Jun-

-eh?- exclamo con duda la mayor de los Tao, los restantes ignorantes de lo que acontecerá, también lo miraron sorprendidos.

-si nosotros tenemos algo importante que decirles- dijo la menor de los ainu

-nosotros?-

-Pilika, Horohoro, Tamao y yo-

-es algo delicado-

-bueno ya basta de misterios, díganos que pasa- ordeno Anna

-será mejor que tomen asiento- el publico espectador obedeció a la petición

-bueno como sabrán, nosotros no podemos tener hijos, pero...- comento Pilika

-pero deseábamos tenerlos- agrego Horo

-con lo sucedido con Hao, se nos ocurrió una forma para tenerlos- expreso Tamao

-y los 4 estuvimos de acuerdo-

-podrían abreviar- pidió Hao

-espera Hao, déjalos que se expliquen- agrego Lyserg

-entonces amigos?- pregunto Yoh

-bueno, nosotros decidimos hacer un pequeño experimento y así cumplir nuestro capricho de ser padres- explico Pilika

-asi que algo así como cambio de parejas, Pilika tendrá a un hijo mío y de Horo- agrego Len

-y Tamao tendrá a un hijo de ella y Pilika- comento Horo

-QUE?- interrogaron los asistentes.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: Si la vida te trata mal, te hace sufrir, crees que ya no hay salida, solo recuerda que: aun te pueden desquitar con el de a lado. Comentarios, quejas, críticas.

N/A: Gracias por sus votos, el siguiente capitulo es el final.


	11. Mas bebes

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Danke zu **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, Nanase Katsura, **Xanae**, Seinko, **Galy**, aelita, **Lady-Amaltea**, KaNiZa für ihren review's

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 11: Mas bebes**

-así que es algo así como cambio de parejas, Pilika tendrá a un hijo mío y de Horo- dijo Len

-y Tamao tendrá a un hijo de ella y Pilika- agrego Horo

-que?- OO

-no hemos sido infieles, si eso piensan, Fausto les puede explicar, él nos ayudo mucho-

-si Fausto, explícanos?- pregunto Manta

-les hice inseminación artificial, a Tamao le injerte un esperma de Horohoro para simular el parentesco con Pilika, y a Pilika le injerte un esperma de Len para que tuviera relación con el parentesco de Horohoro, alguna duda?-

-OO?-

-un cóctel de sangría- comento Chocolove

-##-

-bueno, el punto es que Tamao y yo estamos embarazadas-

-y en cierta forma vas a ser tía, Jun, Pilika tendrá a mi heredero, pero sigo amando a Horo-

-si que es confuso- exclamo Ryo

-vaya mas bebes en esta casa-

-supongo que están seguros de lo que hacen-

-si Anna, estamos seguros- dijo Horo

-que piensas de todo esto Jun?- quiso saber el pariente consanguíneo

-si es su decisión, te... los apoyo- comento con gran sonrisa

-que bien, pero nosotros también tenemos algo que decirles- agrego Yoh

-qué es?-

-Anna y yo también esperamos un hijo-

-felicidades- dijo Tamao

-felicidades a las tres- agrego Manta

-si muchas felicidades a los 6 futuros padres- comento Lyserg

-ahora hay que celebrar por triplicado- dijo Ryo

-si- dijeron algunos

-ahora me tocara a mí ser tío-

-si Hao jijiji- contesto su gemelo

««»» ««»» ««»»

Tres meses después en esa misma pensión, en el área verde.

-que hermoso día-

-si, perfecto para que la pequeña tenga su primer paseo- la nena tenia algunos mechones sedosos de color castaños y sus ojos eran esmeraldas resplandecientes

-podemos acompañarlos?-

-si, vamos- el gran grupo shamanico disfruto todos reunidos de tal evento, que para ellos era un día especial, pues era el primer paseo de la pequeña.

-ten pequeña, tu llevaras a Heiss-

-Heiss y ese quien es?-

-pues quien será- saco tras de su espalda el pingüino referente en capítulos anteriores

-el es Heiss?-

-si-

-creí que le darías a Lychi-

-no, ese es solo mío, así cuando me enoje ya se con quien desquitarme- agrego con una amplia sonrisa

-que gracioso-

««»»

Se disponían a realizar, una comida en el área verde cercano a la residencia Asakura, todos sentados disfrutando del agradable clima, en plena primavera.

-chicas siéntense, porque se nos van a cansar- dijo Horo

-vamos Horohoro, no crees que nos cansamos de estar todo el tiempos sentadas- comento Tamao

-no nos volvimos unas inútiles- expreso Anna

-no se como lo soporto Hao, apenas tenemos 5 meses y estos hombres ya están insoportables- expreso Pilika

-con paciencia- confeso su secreto

-entonces ya decidieron como se va ha llamar su hija?-

-si- contestaron ambos

-será Ayame Diethel Asakura-

-y eso por que?-

-porque no quise que Lyserg se enojara-

-ahí vas, ambos acordamos eso-

-puedo cargarla?- pregunto Chocolove

-no-

-vamos Hao, quiero contarle un cuento-

-no le va a pasar nada- comento el Daddy

-más te vale que la cuides- amenazo el Otousan

-claro Hao- se sentó junto a un árbol con la niña en brazos –mira pequeña: Tengo una gallina pinta pipiripinta gorda pipirigorda pipiripintiva y sorda que tiene tres pollitos pintos pipiripintos gordos pipirigordos pipiripintivos y sordos. Si la gallina no hubiera sido pinta pipiripinta gorda pipirigorda pipiripintiva y sorda Los pollitos no hubieran sido pintos pipiripintos gordos pipirigordos pipiripintivos y sordos.

- .## -

-no creo que la bebe te entendiera-

"este tipo esta loco" pensamientos de la bebe (que lista salio la niña)

««»»

-Bueno, hoy me acompañaras Ayame a comprarle algo a tu Otousan, por que se aproxima su cumpleaños, y por supuesto el de tu tío-. La pequeña sonrió al ser levantada en brazos. –Nos vemos después Hao-

-bien, pero no tarden, vigílala, te llevas su pañalera, no se te olvide guardar los biberones y...-

-ya lo se Hao-

-bien, era para que no se te olvidara-

-nosotras te acompañamos, para comprar lo necesario para la fiesta- comento Anna

-y algo para los bebes-

-nosotros las acompañamos-

-NO- dijeron el trío de embarazadas

-qué?- dijo uno, otros las miraron extrañadas

-nosotras las mujeres si fuimos diseñadas para tener hijos, no necesitamos tantos cuidados, además... apenas y se nos nota-

-y Lyserg nos cuidara-

-no, Lyserg cuidara a Ayame–

-no se preocupen yo también las acompañaré- agrego Jun

-chicos, chicos, déjenlas en paz, yo también me fastidie con sus cuidados excesivos, además Lyserg no es tan inútil como parece-

-Hao- regaño con enojo

-vamonos Lyserg, serás el único hombre que nos acompañe, no queremos metiches-

Así cinco bellas damas y un apuesto joven abandonaron el lugar de residencia, dejando a varios hombres con diferentes sentimientos, la mayoría de preocupación dejándolos con su frustración.

En la mega plaza el grupo decidía a donde ir primeramente, la pequeña rotaba en brazos de todas las chicas presentes, ante la alegría de la infanta que le encantaba los mimos excesivos

El primer lugar que fue visitado por este grupo, era una tienda encargada de menesteres para infantes. El único hombre del grupo se mantuvo distante mientras, las chicas buscaban con paciencia (¿paciencia? . ) y tranquilidad artículos diversos para la nena y los futuros miembros familiares. La empleada ahí presente prefirió hacer compañía al joven pues al parecer había encontrado el único lugar seguro, dentro del establecimiento.

Una vez saqueada la tienda, el siguiente lugar fue el de artículos para fiestas, ahí la calma fue mas notoria, permitiéndose un poco de participación Lyserg, al sentir que por lo menos ahí no saldría lastimado.

Al termino de dichas compras, el grupo se separo en dos, las 4 damas se fueron juntas en búsqueda de futuros objetivos de compra y el joven con su adorado retoño en búsqueda de los regalos.

El primer grupo recorrió varias tiendas (la verdad no se que compraron, yo también me mantuve distante,... la verdad también estuve comprando y no les puse atención, pero que compraron, compraron).

En otra parte de la mega plaza (si, tuve que ir a buscarlo cargando con mis bolsas) Lyserg y la pequeña, recorrían apaciblemente las tiendas en búsqueda de un regalo, Ayame sonreía radiantemente al ver la gran cantidad de objetos coloridos y brillantes que nunca antes había visto, varios sonidos salían de su dulce boquita cada vez que encontraba algo que fuera merecedor de su atención, el paseo había tardado mucho ante dicha situación.

Varias mujeres y unos que otro hombres lo veían con curiosidad, al ver a un chico apuesto cargando a una bella nena con mucha ternura, algunas suponiendo que era su hermanita, otras su prima, nadie creería que esa nena era su hija. Pero a Lyserg no le importaban las murmuraciones.

Pero mientras indaguemos la situación en la pensión, todos los hombres estaban en la sala.

Hao jugaba (mataba) con Heiss.

Fausto leía placidamente un libro.

Len afilaba ¿relajadamente? su lanza.

Yoh muy calmadamente miraba una revista.

Horo contaba ¿interesantemente? las manchas del techo.

Ryo se peinaba efusivamente nuevamente repetidamente su cabello.

Manta intentaba concentrarse en un juego de solitario en su computadora.

Chocolove intento varias veces hablar pero el sepulcral silencio lo dejo enlutado.

Lamento dejarlos en su interesante conversación, pero regresemos con los viajeros.

Una vez hechas las compras, se reunieron en el lugar y hora establecido anteriormente, agradecían que la joven Tao que trajera su vehículo grande, un trailer de doble remolque (ahí vas de exagerado, solo era un tortor).

Los viajeros llegaron hasta la residencia y el recibimiento fue efusivo.

-por que se tardaron?-

-todo eso compraron?-

-no se sintieron mal?-

-qué me trajeron?-

-no hubo ningún inconveniente?-

-compraron lo que les pedí?-

-descansen-

-que bueno que llegaron-

-se portaron debidamente?-

-nadie las molesto?-

Las chicas: ¬¬'

-Ayame saluda a tu otousan-

-ven pequeña te divertiste con tu dady?-

-gu gu ga O- la pequeña parpadeo

-te cansaste- comento ante la notoriedad -te llevare a dormir-

-que te acompañe Yoh- ordeno Anna

-si que te acompañe- apoyo Pilika

-creo que no me quieren por aquí, te acompaño Hao-

-vamos Yoh- la indirecta fue claramente directa

Una vez desaparecidos los gemelos y nenita –ustedes, bajen las cosas de la camioneta- la orden fue obedecida y prontamente cumplida.

El día del cumpleaños llego, los adornos e implementos fueron colocados en lugares estratégicos, para realizar una fiesta para los jóvenes pero con tema infantil, pues el actual anima de los habitantes se encontraban de esa forma. (Globos, confetis, serpentinas, etc :D).

Muchos regalos entregados, a algunos aprovecharon para entregar obsequios para los que pronto nacerán, convivencia, diversión todo con moderación pues el estado actual no era para otra forma de realizar la fiesta.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Pero adelantemos el tiempo y lleguemos a mediados de septiembre, donde un gran grupo, con los nervios creándoles grandes efectos como stress, sudoración, tensión, hambre, sed, angustia, desesperación, tragedia (qué?), grandes cantidades de emociones, pues se hallaban en la sala de espera dentro de un centro de salud mejor conocido como hospital, esperando que las preñadas salieron del quirófano, ya que hoy era el día esperado para todos los involucrados. Las horas pasaban pon parcimonia provocando aun mas el desasosiego de los presentes, las personas mas tranquilas en ese momento prefirieron desalojar el lugar para evitar ser contagiados con esas emociones.

La pequeña Ayame de siete meses se encontraba jugando en el jardín del hospital a cuidado de su Dady, Ryo, Chocolove y Manta, pues su Otousan se encontraba casi en desesperación al tratar de calmar a su hermano.

-ya se tardaron, cuanto mas se van a tardar?, por que no han salido?, Hao y si le pasa algo malo?- eran las incesantes preguntas que el padre por venir hacia a su hermano, quien ahora se encontraba desarreglado por los cariñosos gestos.

El de cabello azul, por los nervios no podio dejar de disfrutar sus uñas, que prontamente desaparecerían.

Para el chino la situación no lo perturbaba. Solo permanecía sentado, en ocasiones parado, en otras sentado con las piernas cruzadas, otras caminando, otras recostado en el sillón de la dicha sala, pero en todo momento con el gesto serio. Jun lo veía desde un lugar retirado para no ser el catalizador de una explosión de nervios.

Cual llegada de una celebridad fue recibido el galeno, quien con mucho esfuerzo logro decir.

-ya nacieron, felicidades a los papás-

Los tres chicos fueron conducidos a un cuarto donde se hallaban las tres damas, la imagen bellísima de la dicha, cada dama tenia a su lado a su bebe.

Yoh camino para acercarse a Anna, quien le sonrió satisfecha, el castaño vio a su niño y a su amada con devoción. Horo fue primeramente ante su hermana para ver a la niña a su lado, Len siguiendo el ejemplo de los dos anteriores camino junto a Tamao viendo con amplia sonrisa al niño en sus brazos. Horo y Len después cambiaron lugares para felicitar y sonreír con complacencia a ambas chicas.

Una vez, nuevamente en sus casas, el sexteto de nuevos padres se reunieron en la sala para alimentar a sus criaturas, Yoh abrazaba a Anna con ternura viendo a su niño de cabello rubio comer.

Mientras tanto un cuarteto miraba alegremente a los bebes, la pequeña de cabello oscuro y el pequeño de cabello azul.

Una vez que la pequeña de cabello púrpura termino de comer, Pilika entrego en sagrado bultito a manos de Len, quien la recibió con algo de nervios, Horo le sonrió con animo, Len y Horo se fueron a sentar para poder disfrutar de su nenita.

Mientras que Tamao le confería a la peliazul en resguardo al bebe que recién se dormía, para que también pudiera tenerlo en brazos.

La pequeña Ayame miraba a los nuevos inquilinos con curiosidad mientras era cargada por su Otousan, quien trataba de darle de comer, pero que testarudamente se resistía. Mientras era visto con una gran sonrisa por Lyserg.

Así la gran familia creció felizmente, para regocijo de todos los miembros.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: La felicidad de unos, es la desgracia de otros, pero existe una que todos comparten como alegría. Opinión final si son tan amables.

N/A: Esperen un epilogo.

Heiss: Caliente, fuego. En alemán.


	12. Epilogo: Chibi Aventuras

**¡NO es posible!**

««»»

Este epilogo es un capitulo extra para tods ustedes que leyeron este fic.

Gracias a **KaNiZa**, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, **Xanae**, sakuya ( T.T ), **Seinko**, Karenu-Kiyoto, **Atemu Asakel04**, Ruri-Sakuma, **Lady-Amaltea**, Galy por sus review's

««»»

««»»

**Epilogo: Chibi aventuras. **

Avancemos en el tiempo, (gracias a que es un fic, podemos) y recorramos 5 años de vida dentro de esa pensión.

En la sala 4 pequeñas cabezas, una castaña, otra rubia, otra de cabello negro en tonos púrpuras y una azul, se movían graciosamente. Los dueños de dichas cabezas se encontraban en el piso jugando entretenidamente con coche, muñecas, trompos, cubitos, maquillaje de las damas, figuritas de porcelana, con todo lo que encontraban.

Una llamado a comer, desconcentro a los cuatro pequeños habitantes.

-vamos a comer- dijo la niña de cabello oscuro de ojos negros

-si, ya tengo hambre- comento el peliazul de ojos rosas

-vamos a jugar otro rato- comento el rubio de ojos negros

-no, vamonos, después no quieres que te regañen- agrega una castaña de ojos verdes

-mm, yo solo quería seguir jugando-

-niños a comer- se escucho desde el comedor

-ya vamos-, los juguetes fueron abandonados, cruelmente a su destino por sus dueños.

Un sonido de estrepitosa caída se escucho, seguida de una carcajada.

-JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA, que gracioso te caíste Ryo-

-si, jaja, que graciosos, NIÑOS CUANTAS VECES LES HAN DICHO QUE GUARDEN SUS JUGUETES?-

-perdimos la cuenta tío Ryo-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ... - otra estruendosa caída se escucho

-JAJAJAJA tienes razón Chocolove JAJAJAJA es muy gracioso-

-yo siempre soy gracioso-

-ya vamonos a comer-, ambos adoradores del piso se levantaron, revisando cuidadosamente donde darían sus siguientes pasos, caminaron así hasta que se sintieron seguros.

Los niños, ya habían tomado lugar en el comedor, pero no compostura, cada quien en su mundo, los adultos también tomaron lugar cercanos a sus correspondientes vástagos.

-mamá, puedo repetir postre?- pregunto el rubio

-no hijo, comerás solo una ración como todos los demás- contesto la rubia

-pero, por que?-

-te hace daño comer tanta azúcar-

-okazaa, yo puedo darle mi parte a Hanna- sugirió tímidamente el peliazul como el de si tío Horo.

-mi pequeño... - comenzó la pelirosada

-no Omi, tu comerás tu parte, ya Anna dijo que Hanna no podía repetir postre- agrego la peliazul

-si Mami, lo siento Hanna-

-ja, no te salio tu jueguito, verdad Hanna?- agrego una pelimorada con el cabello sujeto en una coleta.

-no te metas Hazel- (señoras y señores Hazel quedo en segundo lugar, así que lo use para nombrar a la hija de Horo y Len, espero no les moleste, sino ni modo)

-si me meto. Tío Yoh, Tía Anna, Hanna convenció a Omi para que le regalara su postre-

-Hanna- regaño el castaño menor

-si, papá?-

-no debes aprovecharte de tu primo-

-si, papá-

-pero que infantiles son todos ustedes- comento una castaña con el cabello levemente ondulado amarrado en media coleta.

-si, miren a la adulta- agregaron Hanna y Hazel

-soy más madura que ustedes y más grande-

-ya a callar, y comiencen a comer- ordeno la mandamás

-si-

««»»

Una vez terminada la hora de la comida, los niños regresaron a su importante deber, jugar, pero esta vez trasladaron su lugar de juego al jardín, por el recién accidente de sus tíos.

Pero unos extraños ruidos provenientes de otra parte del jardín, les llamo la atención, la conocida curiosidad de los niños se hizo presente, los 4 caminaron en búsqueda del origen de esos extraños ruidos.

-Dady, Otousan que hacen?- pregunto inocentemente la pequeña.

Hao quien se tenía acorralando a Lyserg en un árbol, para prodigarle apasionados besos, se alejo de su victima al escuchar la voz –que hacen aquí Ayame?- pregunto nervioso, Lyserg también con los nervios en punta no atinaba a moverse.

-Otousan- repiti

-oh es que a tu Dady se le atoro el cabello en el árbol y le estaba ayudando, si eso-

-a que jugaban?- pregunto el peliverde para cambiar drásticamente la conversación.

-nada en si-

-bueno, sigan en eso-

-si Dady-, los otros tres chicos la siguieron

-Ayame, que extraños estuvieron hoy tus papá, no crees?- comento el peliazul

-no, ellos son así siempre, son muy torpes casi siempre están tumbados en el piso o en la cama o atorados en algún lado, no se como es que soy su hija-

-creo que así son todos los papá- agrego la pelimorada

-por que?- pregunto el rubio

-a mis papás les pasa lo mismo-

-a mis mamás no les pasa eso- agrego el peliazul

-no?-

-no, aunque siempre andan juntas y dándose besos, son muy cariñosas-

-mi papá le hace lo mismo a mi mamá, pero siempre se ponen nerviosos-

-los adultos son muy extraños es mejor no entenderlos ahora, ya lo haremos cuando crezcamos- dijo la ojiverde

-NO- gritaron los otros tres

-lamento decirles que todos creceremos y seremos tan locos como ellos-

-no puede ser posible, debemos hace algo para evitarlo- agrego Hanna

-qué sugieres que hagamos?- pregunto Hazel

-mm, revolvamos aguitas como lo hace el tío Fausto-

-mm?- exclamo Omi

-cuando estamos enfermos el tío Fausto revuelve aguitas para curarnos, y si alguna de esas aguitas nos hace niños para siempre-

-seria fácil, si supiéramos que tipo de aguitas necesitamos- agrego la castaña

-me parece ridículo, si se pudiera hacer eso, ya lo hubieran hecho nuestro papás- agrego la ojinegro

-tal vez ellos si querían crecer- comento el ojirosado

-pero quien seria tan tonto como para querer crecer?- agrego Hazel

-los adultos- contestaron los otros tres.

-tienen razón-

-bien, entonces vayamos al lugar de la aguitas del tío Fausto- dijo Hanna con seguridad

-vamos- lo siguieron los demás.

Al llegar al laboratorio del tío Fausto comprobaron que el dueño no se encontraba.

-vamos, no hay nadie, entremos- dijo el rubio

-vamos- secundo la pelimorada

-Hanna, Hazel saben que no podemos entrar ahí sin permiso-

-vamos Ayame no seas aguafiestas, este es el momento correcto para entrar-

-Ayame tiene razón, no debemos entrar- agrego Omi

-creo que tienen razón Hanna, es mejor que pidamos permiso-

-tu también Hazel?, bien a quien le pedimos permiso?-

-busquemos al tío Fausto-

-a mi?- dijo una voz tras de ellos, un grito de espanto salio de 4 boquitas al verse sorprendidos.

Fausto sonrió ampliamente ante la actitud de los chibis –tío Fausto no nos espante así- dijo Ayame

-lo siento, pero para que me buscan?-

-queremos que nos dejes usar tus aguitas- dijo Hanna

-mis aguitas?-

-si, es que queremos crear algo que haga que no nos convirtamos en adultos-

-oh pequeño Hanna, eso no es posible- comento mientras entraba a su laboratorio-

-no?- quiso confirmar siguiéndolo, los otros tres lo imitaron

-no, muchos han intentado crear esa sustancia pero nadie ha podido lograrlo-

-te dije que era imposible- comento Hazel

-tío Fausto, perdona que lo hayamos molestado, pero Hanna es muy testarudo-

-no te preocupes-

-tío, por que no han podido crearlo?- pregunto tímidamente Omi

-bueno, tomen asiento, les platicare todo empezó con los alquimistas quienes buscaban el secreto de la eterna juventud y la capacidad de crear oro a partir de plomo .................. -

Después de una hora de plática, Hanna, Hazel y Omi dormían placidamente en las sillas que ocupaban, Ayame cabeceaba intentando no dormir. Fausto continuaba con su discurso.

-... entonces crearon el fuego griego y las leyes herméticas en su... -

El ultimo combatiente por la lucha contra del aburrimiento cayo.

-Hazel te hemos estado buscando- se escucho la voz fuera del laboratorio

-mm?- pregunto con somnolencia

-Hola Fausto, que hacías?- pregunto Horo

-les hablaba sobre la piedra filosofal-

-eh, que es...?-

-mejor no preguntes- interrumpió Len –Hazel vamos a entrenar, tu también Omi-

-si tío- contesto el peliazul

-siçˆ¶äº²- obedeció la pequeña, sin mucha resistencia –qué le pasa a mi papi?- pregunto al ver la cara de desconcierto del ainu tratando de descubrir de que hablaba Fausto.

-mejor no preguntes, vamonos Horo-

-eh?, si-

-tal vez sea mejor que acompañemos a Hazel y a Omi ha entrenar, saben como es de exigente su padre- comento Ayame

-si, tienes razón vamos a cuidarla- apoyo Hanna, los dos salieron rápidamente en búsqueda de sus primos, huyendo de la sapiencia del medico.

-adiós tío-

-si niños-

-tu y tus ideas Hanna-

-vamos no te enojes Ayame, al principio estabas muy entretenida-

-al principio-

-por cierto si Hazel y Omi van a entrenar, significa que...-

-nosotros también-

-donde estarán nuestros padres?-

-quien sabe, son unos desobligados-

-yo que quiero ser muy fuerte y ellos que no nos entrenan como se debe-

-si eso es lo que pides es lo que tendrás- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-tío Hao, tío Lyserg, me escucharon?-

-claramente, en este momento les decimos a tus padres tus deseos-

-eh, no es necesario-

-eso te pasa por hablador- comento la ojiverde

-y para que no estés solo Ayame te acompañara en tus nuevos entrenamientos-

-si otousan- contesto con resignación, pero mirando seriamente a su primo.

-vamos chicos, no perdamos mas tiempo que Yoh ya nos espera- agrego Lyserg

-si-

««»»

En la oscuridad de la noche, una criatura amorfa se movía lentamente por los pasillos de la pensión Asakura, llego a las cercanías de una puerta y sacando una languidez de su cuerpo, tomo la perilla, abrió lentamente la puerta y entro silenciosamente. Dentro del cuarto, había dos camas ocupadas, caminaron hasta ellas, esa criatura se detuvo al momento de chocas con un objeto no reconoció provocando algunos ruidos.

-Ayame, escuchaste algo- no recibió contestación –Ayame-

-qué Hazel?- pregunto con pesadez

-no escuchaste un ruido?-

-no escuche nada, déjame dormir-

-pero...- se escucho un ruido de algo chocar –ahora si lo escuchaste?-

-si- contesto ya despierta

La criatura se dividió en dos, cada parte se dirigió a una cama.

-bu-

-AAAAAAAhhh-

-no griten- cayo Hanna

-como no quieres que gritemos, si nos vienen a espantar- comento Hazel

-puedo saber a que han venido?- pregunto Ayame enojada

-Hanna dice que Tocagero le dijo que un fantasma de la casa le digo que había una piedra especial en la casa como el de los tipos que dijo el tío Fausto- explico Omi

-los alquimistas?- quiso confirmar Ayame

-si esos-

-es absurdo ya escuchaste que no existe esa piedra-

-pero no perdemos nada con investigar- comento Hanna

-yo no quiero ir, tengo miedo- dijo Omi acostándose con Hazel

-no seas cobarde-

-no molestes a Omi-

-por que siempre lo defiendes Ayame-

-porque es el mas pequeño

-solo por unas horas-

-bueno dinos ahora que se te ocurrió-

-dicen que la piedra esta en el sótano-

-por eso no quiero ir- comento Omi

-y si no esta?-

-tu siempre de aguafiestas, Hazel acompáñame-

-bueno, además ya se me quito el sueño-

-no te vayas Hazel- dijo el peliazul sujetándole el brazo

-iremos todos, pero sino esta la piedra te resignas, bien Hanna?-

-bien-

-vamos-

Una vez frente a la entrada del sótano, los 4 chibis vigilaban con atención la entrada, que se veía tenebrosamente oscura. -bien Hanna te seguimos- dijo Ayame

-si... ya voy- dijo con miedo -Hazel acompáñame-

-no Hazel- dijo Omi aun sujeta a ella

-vamos Omi, yo te cuido- dijo con inseguridad

-ah que cobardes bajo yo primero- hablo la castaña y poniéndole acción a sus palabras prendió el foco del susodicho cuarto y bajo las escaleras, siendo seguida de cerca por los otros tres.

-bueno, por donde buscamos?- dijo Ayame una vez pasado el susto de estar ahí dentro

-no lo se-

-pues busquemos por separado- obedecieron con cierto pesar.

Momentos después –aquí no hay nada Hanna- exclamo Hazel cansada –tu y tus ideas, ahora estoy toda llena de polvo y telarañas-

-ya me quiero ir a mi cama- comento Omi

-ya vez Hanna, fue una perdida de...- un extraño ruido se escucho de la parte profunda del sótano. –que fue eso?-

-vamos la valiente Ayame tiene miedo- comento Hanna con burla acercándose al lugar de donde provenía el ruido –debió haber sido algo que se cayo-

-si muy sabia, entonces dime porque se cayó-

-mm- dijo inspeccionando el lugar, un par de ojos rojos se presentaron en medio de la oscuridad, un gruñido, y varios gritos tratando de alejarse de ese lugar.

-miau- fue la voz del dueño de esos ojos

-que fue eso?- pregunto Hazel, quien había caído con Omi ante las prisa de correr de ah

-es un gatito- aclaro el peliazul

-que?- pregunto Hanna que salía de su escondite al igual que Ayame

-bichito, bichito- llamo Omi, el gatito lo obedeció tiernamente –que lindo gatito- dijo teniéndolo en brazos, de color negro con uno ojo rodeado de pelos café, ojos azules.

-era solo un gato- menciono Hazel, para que sus primos se acercaran

-creen que me lo dejen tener?-

-seria cosa de preguntar- comento la castaña

-y como le vas a poner?- pregunto Hanna

-mm, neko- (que original soy XD)

Poco después en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-bien Hanna, entonces ya no molestaras con no querer crecer otra vez?- Pregunto Ayame

-no, ya no molestare con eso- dijo con resignación –vamos Omi, trae a neko, mañana le diremos a los adultos sobre él-

-si- contesto con el gatito en brazos

-vamos Hazel, que ya tengo mucho sueño-

-a mi gustaría bañarme primero, pero estoy muy cansada-

Y asi vemos a todos dormidos dentro de esa mansión, con los 4 chibis por fin dormidos y a un gatito cómodamente acostado en la cama con Omi.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Ahora si... Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: No se puede ser niños eternamente ni adolescentes tardíos, pero nunca olvides tu niño dentro y complaceiendolo haciendo de vez en cuando maldades.


End file.
